Scores Part 1: Gathering
by Hero-of-Winds
Summary: Shadow, Amy, Tails and Espio, fifteen years after the group is broken up, and in the middle of a war between hedgehogs and echidnas. This dark and action packed tale of settling scores has many major OCs, epic DBZ style battles, ShadxAmy. Check out Part 2
1. Prologue: Wake Me Up Inside

**Author's Note**: In case you wondering, the characters that I own are Cadmus, Tsuko, Yumi, Talyah, Demicles, and any other miscellaneous hedgehogs, echidnas and other minor characters that appear. Everyone else is owned by Sega. Also, I seek constructive reviews! If you're going to say that this work is a piece of crap, say what you can to help me make it less so.

**Prologue**

In a dense forest far from civilization, a two-tailed fox lived. He was Miles Prower, or "Tails" by his old friends. He sat atop the rocks that camouflage his hidden base. He gazed up into the canopy, and suddenly realizes what day it is.

"Fifteen years…has it really been that long?" he thinks to himself. "Wow. I've been hiding here for years. I was only eight then…but even now it reminds burned into my conscious…official reports from the human cities have dubbed it "The Angel Incident". My two best friends in the world…Sonic and Knuckles…" he could feel tears well up on his face. Tails' fur, once orange in youth, had since turned brownish. He grew somewhat, but not a lot. He wore thin spectacles that always hung on his nose. He could see just fine, but he liked the look.

Tails stood up and hopped down to the door of his lab, which was also his home. He flipped up a small panel, revealing a number pad. He pressed several numbers and waited for a moment. The doors opened with a hiss and a clank. He walked in, the door closing and locking behind him. He walked down the long hall, his steps making metallic sounds on the steel floor. Coming to another door, he again inputted a code, and walked inside.

His lab was quite advanced, using any technology he could get his hands on…computers, chemicals, and glass tubes…the works. One such tube held the body of a former friend. It was a pink female hedgehog, who seemed roughly sixteen or seventeen years of age. For one-and-a-half decades he preserved her, for reasons he had since forgotten. The preservation was not total, so she had aged a little bit.

A small maintenance robot, no bigger than Tails' head, hovered into the room on its anti-gravity flight system in a hurried manner. It seemed to have urgent news.

"Master Miles, master Miles! I have great news!" the robot said in an excited, but mechanical voice. "She's coming to!"

"Amy?" Tails inquired, his eyes widening. This news truly was great. Frenetically he rushed to the console to where the pink hedgehog was. Quickly he began to drain the fluid he had preserved her in. As the last of the fluid drained out, she slowly opened her eyes. Out of excitement, Tails leapt onto the girl and began to squeeze her. This sped up her awakening.

"I'm so glad you're back, Amy!" Tails wailed with joy.


	2. Chapter 1: Captured!

**Chapter One**

"Stay quiet, guys," Tsuko, a grey hedgehog hissed. It was another raid on an echidna encampment. For twenty or so years, the hedgehogs and echidnas were at war with each other. Their respective leaders, Overlord Sonic and Prime Arch-Echidna Knuckles, were once best of friends. But for reasons no one remembers, they now hate each other…as well as each other's kind. Their power is comparable to gods, each able to crush entire human militaries…but for some reason, they choose to command the rest of their kind. There had always been some enmity between the two races, but never enough for all-out war.

"Damn it, I can't see a thing in this blasted jungle," a red hedgehog, Heyei, grumbled. "I can see why the echidnas put their base here."

"Keep it down, Heyei!" Frix, a tan hedgehog, hissed. "You want those freaks to hear us?"

Heyei went silent and continued to follow Tsuko and Frix. After traveling about two hundred yards, Tsuko halted and raised his hand. Heyei and Frix stopped and were dead silent.

"They're here…" Tsuko whispered. At that moment, a sharp metal star whistled through the trees, and buried itself in Frix's right shoulder. Frix screamed in pain and dropped to the ground, clutching the wound in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding. Heyei and Tsuko quick drew their well-honed short swords and readied themselves. A shrill "Yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi" pierced the forest as five echidnas leapt out of the trees, three armed with short swords, others with nothing but their fists.

"Crud…" Tsuko grumbled as he dodged a fist and a short sword, the latter barely nicking him. He responded by kicking hard into the aggressor's belly, sending him flying into a tree. Birds were flitting out of the trees, frightened by the clamor.

"Take this, filthy hedgehog!" yelled a dull yellow echidna, as it charged at Tsuko. Tsuko expected a head-on strike, as echidnas were wont to do, but discovered that his attacker was smarter than that. In one swift maneuver, the echidna knocked Tsuko's sword out of his hand and then delivered a devastating uppercut to his belly. Tsuko could feel all the wind knocked out of him, and he dropped to the ground, gasping for air. He looked around and saw Heyei and Frix both dead, and all five echidnas still alive.

"Heh-heh…That was too easy," the dull yellow one snickered. "Let's keep this one alive, and present him as a gift for the Prime Arch-Echidna…on second thought, I'll keep him as a servant or something. My first prisoner is too precious to simply give to the Prime Arch-Echidna!"

Tsuko said nothing, but looked up at his captor, and scowled at him, and mouthed a foul word. The dull yellow one only smiled wryly at Tsuko as he chained his arms. "C'mon you…I'm gonna bring you to your new home."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Cadmus! Come look! The Defenders are back! And they brought a prisoner!" a female white echidna yelled into the bedroom of her hut. Out trudged a reddish-orange male echidna, grumbling.

"They always bring one back, Talyah," Cadmus grumbled. He walked up next to the girl echidna and watched as the five Defenders brought the downcast hedgehog through the streets.

"Heh…looks like Demicles finally got one, and only on his fifth day as a Defender. That's pretty good. Took me a month to get my first prisoner, and he escaped the day after I got him."

"Go congratulate him or something. He is your best friend, after all." Talyah said. Cadmus nodded, then kissed her and went outside.

Outside, the dull yellow echidna was resting, holding on to Tsuko by a chain leash…like a human with a dog. It was absolutely humiliating for Tsuko.

"So…Grass Arms Demicles has finally proved his mettle," Cadmus chuckled as he approached the dull yellow echidna. He then turned to Tsuko, who simply turned his head away.

"Okay, hedgehog, what's your name? Even your kind gives themselves names." Cadmus said in a surprisingly kind tone, a tone Tsuko had rarely heard from an echidna.

"My name is Tsuko…slayer of a hundred of your kind, including Peridon, one of your greatest warriors…and, I have to admit, a noble one at that. I don't know how I lost to 'Grass Arms' here, but I assume he is far more cowardly than Peridon."

"Yes…I have heard of you…I imagined you to be more fearsome looking. I'm glad you can appreciate the skill and honor of Peridon. He trained me, you know."

"Don't you want to kill me for bumping off your mentor?" Tsuko said with a snide tone, thinking that maybe he could find a weakness in this echidna's seemingly armor-plated ego.

"I have no need to grieve. He was getting old anyway." Cadmus replied nonchalantly. "C'mon, Demicles, let's go celebrate at my place. I'm sure Talyah would love to have him help her cook."

"I dunno…he could have poison." Demicles said. Tsuko said nothing, but gave Demicles a mean look.The hedgehogfelt the chain around his neck being yanked, and he followed.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"So, you're Demicles…prisoner, right?" Taylah asked Tsuko as she served him a simple bowl of stew they had worked on together. Tsuko was surprised that an echidna was treated him so nicely. She was expecting her to kick him around and give him orders. But here she was feeding him and treating his wounds.

"Yes…I am…" Tsuko said slowly, pensively reaching for the wooden spoon. He took a whiff of the stew, and turned back to the kind young echidna. "Enlighten me…why are you treating me so well? My companions have said that those who have been brought here are worked to death, because you echidnas hate us hedgehogs."

Taylah, who had since sat down and started eating a bowl of the stuff, "I guess Cadmus and I are not like the others. Cadmus was like them before, but I suppose I mellowed him out. Now he can tolerate them."

"You are…married to him, right?" Tsuko said after taking the spoon and dipping it in. When he put the stew to his mouth, his dull blue eyes lit up. "Wow. This stuff is fantastic!" Taylah laughed as she watched Tsuko greedily spoon the stew into his mouth at a rapid pace. It was only minutes before he had finished the entire bowl.

"I'm glad you like it," she replied, eating another spoonful. They both were startled by the roaring of Demicles.

"Hey! Where's our stew!" he roared. Quickly Taylah got up and began to haul the pot over toward the table, when Tsuko came over and took it from her.

"Let me get that…" he said, and hauled it into the next room.


	3. Chapter 2: Hedgehogs and Echidnas

**Chapter Two**

"Wow…fifteen years today…and I haven't aged a day. Maybe grown somewhat…but I haven't aged." Shadow looked up at the stars from his treetop perch, which twinkled as always. Indeed, Shadow had changed somewhat. His spikes had extended somewhat, now curling down a little from their weight, and he had gained a few inches. A scar was over his right eye, a wound from the Angel Incident.

But Shadow's outlook on life had changed drastically…no longer was he the cold, somewhat ruthless ultimate weapon he originally was, but instead had becoming more caring, more thoughtful, and lonely. Even so, his power was still great, and still he fought, this time to stay alive, for both hedgehogs and echidnas hounded him.

As he stared up at the stars, a rustle came from the bushes. Instinctively he readied one of his energy blasts. But instead of a threat, a buck had leapt out, apparently running from something. A few moments later, two hedgehogs, a light brown one and a dark brown one, came zipping through the woods. They were merely hunters out for their meal. They were young ones, no more than thirteen or fourteen years old. Shadow had no business dealing with them. He had far bigger fish to fry.

Unfortunately for him, the light brown one looked up and noticed the form of Shadow. He stood wide-eyed, his mouth falling open. The dark brown one soon joined him.

"Wow! It's…him! Shadow!" one of them said. Shadow's acute hearing detected this statement. Apparently they had no intention of exposing him, being too in awe of him. After thinking about it for a moment, Shadow finally decided to jump down. When he landed, the two young hedgehogs were drooling.

"Okay, you two, stop slobbering over yourselves, your prey is getting away." Shadow scolded them. The two young hedgehogs came to their senses, and the light brown one finally summoned the courage to speak to him.

"Wow…I've heard so much about you! They say you can stop time in its tracks, and by using that you could beat anybody except Knuckles and Sonic! It's so cool! Show us! Show us the Chaos Control!"

Shadow sighed and shook his head slowly. "It is true…I can speed myself up to the point where time stops for me, but I only use it when I need it. I can't use it frivolously. So, no Chaos Control for you." Shadow started back up the tree, and turned to the hedgehogs, and then began to stare very angrily at them.

"If you ever mention meeting me…I swear…I'll come for you and your families…remember that."

"Y-y-yes sir…" the dark brown hedgehog said, and bolted off into the direction they were going. The light brown one stared for a moment, then bolted away.

"Sigh. Kids…what are you gonna do with them?"

--- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"There's no need to worry your head, Yumi," an old jet-black hedgehog said reassuringly to a distressed violet-colored female. "I'm sure Tsuko is just fine. Why, I bet he's on his way home right now."

Yumi shook her head. "I don't feel that, elder…I think he's been captured…my Tsuko…who knows what torture he's going through right now…I don't want him to die!"

The elder tried to comfort her by putting his hand on her shoulder, but she pushed it away. She was now sobbing, grieving already for one who yet lived. Rushing through the quiet streets, she ran straight for the large castle in the middle of the village. The castle itself seemed typical, except the top of the central keep was engulfed in a bright light. The drawbridge was up, and two guards stood near the gates.

Yumi cried up to the guards, "Please! Let me in! I must see the Overlord!" The two guards looked at each other, and began laughing hysterically.

One of them managed to compose himself, and yelled back. "Sorry, kid…Overlord Sonic doesn't have time for grieving girls…unless they want to join his harem…"

Yumi's beliefs suddenly shattered. Their so-called "benevolent" Overlord didn't have time to console bereaved wives, but would take them in to satisfy what beastly urges he had? Yumi then realized what kind of society she lived in, and hated herself for it. Drying her tears, she gave the guards one last harsh look and stormed back to her house.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Wake up, you lazy hedgehog!" Demicles roared as he kicked the sleeping Tsuko in the back. The echidna chuckled as Tsuko struggled to get up. The hedgehog grumbled as he pulled himself up. He had since been unchained, which was a relief. But now he figured his suffering was truly about to begin.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU WANT TO TAKE HIM!" Demicles screamed at Cadmus, inadvertently getting spit on his fellow.

Cadmus wiped the saliva off his face. "I don't want him…Talyah does. He'll never listen to you…keep in mind that he did slay Peridon. He could wipe the floor with you. But he's so nice with her…he's more a gentleman with her than you are with her."

Demicles' face turned orange with embarrassment. "So what? He's my prisoner! I deserve to keep him! It's the frick'n law! Besides, my sister's a softie! She can't admit that hedgehogs are dirty scum, meant to work for us!"

Cadmus turned away from Demicles and seemed to silently chuckle. "Prisoners are more likely to obey if treated well. The way you sound, he'll kill you while you sleep."

Demicles threw his hands up in frustration. "Gah! Fine! Take him, for all I care! I'd rather be alive and without a prisoner than dead and with one."

"Thanks, Grass Arms. You're a pal," Cadmus said with a smile, and went back to Tsuko's room.

Tsuko had overheard the whole thing and sighed with relief. Cadmus apparently wasn't so bad. He seemed to have at least a speck of tolerance for hedgehogs…and Demicles' sister was the nicest echidna he had ever met. As these thoughts passed through his mind, Cadmus entered the room and sat down on the other side of Tsuko's bed. "So…Tsuko…you won't have to deal with Grass Arms. You better count your lucky stars, hedgehog…because Talyah is a real jewel compared to some."

"So I noticed. And she's a great cook, too. I always thought echidnas ate the most repulsive things...but now I'm thinking otherwise."

The two finally turned to face each other. "I'm glad you like it…because that's all you'll be eating. Just because my wife likes you doesn't mean I will. So watch your step, hedgehog. By the way…" Cadmus picked up a nearby broom and tossed it to Tsuko, who caught it easily. "Start sweeping the floor."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Uh…wha…where am I?" Amy mumbled as she finally finished regained her sense. Returning to reality after twenty years took some time. Tails was heating some canned soup in his microwave.

"Welcome back, Amy. You've slept a long time." Tails said as he carefully removed the hot soup. When he reentered the room, Amy was startled. She didn't remember Tails looking anything like he did.

"Tails…you're…" Amy began.

The fox finished her sentence. "Older? Yes. You've been in stasis for about twenty years now."

"FIFTEEN YEARS!" Amy said with surprise. "What about Sonic, Knuckles, the others! Where are they!"

Tails gave Amy the soup. "Eat this, and I'll explain." Amy pensively began to eat the soup, and listened to Tails.

Tails turned his back to her and stared up at the ceiling. "Times have changed. Sonic and Knuckles have somehow obtained incredible power from that mysterious gold object we got from Robotnik. They're now rulers of their kinds, and they're despots at that."

"You mean…they've turned evil?" Amy was shaking her head slowly in disbelief. "No…not them…they would never…"

Tails turned to face her. "I wouldn't lie about this type of thing. They're hateful, loathsome and most of all, bloodthirsty. It pains me to say that, but it's true." He turned his back again. "Anyway, I've lost track of the others…though I do now that…" and he bowed his head, "Big was attacked by a roving band of hedgehogs, while he was fishing with Froggy. He didn't survive. Cream was killed by gunfire in the city…and on her thirteenth birthday too…" Tails tried to hold back tears. He had always had feelings for Cream, but now that she was gone, he had no one. Amy too felt the sting of losing friends. They had adventured together long ago.

"What about Doctor Robotnik?" Amy asked.

"No idea, either."

"Wow…" Amy said with no hiding of distress, "Things sure seem bad." She finished the last spoonful of soup.

"Amy…I'm going to need you for a few hours. We need to run some tests."


	4. Chapter 3: Unexpected Rescue

**Chapter Three **

The big city was a big place, especially to Espio. Having lived in a ninjitsu dojo until he met Vector and the other Chaotix, his life was pretty quiet. Now he lived in the mean streets of the city, hiding…from his best friend.

After everyone separated, Vector somehow became the city's chief of police, though he himself was a criminal for a while. Charmy…well, he didn't make it…he died defending the poor rabbit Cream from the crocodile and his gang…what's more, he had just turned fourteen a month before that. Espio could never forgive Vector for that, and thus, they separated.

The day was like any other day for the chameleon ninja. He sat in the rafters of a largish martial arts dojo for most of the day, watching the class train. The resident master, known to Espio as Master Sahka, knew of his presence, and decided not to tell the police. In fact, they had become quite friendly, often sitting down for tea together, talking of philosophy and current events.

That day, there were few classes, so he and the master were able to spend lots of time socializing.

Sahka brought up the subject of current events. "Have you heard, Espio? Mayor Robotnik vetoed the new integration laws again. As long he remains mayor, no good laws can be passed in this city."

Espio clenched his fist. "He's just as bad as his uncle Ivo. How I wish I could simply march into his office and give the whatfor. But alas, I cannot. Oh, DAMNIT!" Espio slammed his fist into the table, making a dent.

"Please, Espio, control yourself," Sahka quickly said as he rose to comfort the angered chameleon. "That was a good table."

Espio turned back to him with a fire in his eyes that rarely appeared, and poked Sahka in the chest. "You talk of tables being broken while so many in this city are lucky to even have a family, let alone a decent table! And you call yourself a wise person! Feh!" Espio realized that he had let his anger get out of control and quickly calmed himself.

"I am sorry, Master Sahka…I let my emotions get out of control…excuse me, but I need some air." Espio hastily left the room. His outbreak of anger was not tolerated by his master back at the great dojo in the mountain. He popped out the back door of the building and scaled the walls. He looked out on the city and sighed.

"I wish there was something I could do to help…"

"There it is…the Prime Echidna City…still gives me chills just looking at it." Shadow whispered to himself as he sat in a tree, looking at the site. The huts were fairly simple, made of stones and plant material. It was all like that, except for the biggest building…out of the earth poked a massive crystal castle…faceted more cleanly than the best gems, and shone a rainbow of colors. It was so mystical…only someone was powerful as Knuckles could live there. But Shadow had no plans of going there; he was on his prisoner run…freeing a captured individual from an opposing city. It was the least he could do to ease the suffering of the loved ones who were imprisoned.

"This house seems like a good place to start…" Shadow said as he picked a hut. Little did anyone within realize that it would be a meeting that would ultimately change the world.

Shadow quietly crept around, looking for the said prisoner. He was surprised that he had not been found out yet, and was relieved as such. Poking his head into one room, his acute vision noticed two echidnas sleeping the same bed…Cadmus and Talyah were asleep, completely unaware of being watched. Talyah had fallen asleep nuzzled up against Cadmus, and he had his arm on her head. Shadow couldn't help but find this cute. He tiptoed out of the room and into the next room. There he found his objective. Shadow lit the candle and looked inside. There, sleeping fitfully, was Tsuko, apparently having a nightmare.

"Hey you…wake up." Shadow whispered as he shook the sleeping hedgehog. Tsuko bolted straight up with a cold sweat, and quickly looked around.

"Huh? Who…are you?" Tsuko asked as he calmed himself.

Shadow took a few steps back. "My name is Shadow, and I'm here to rescue you. How long have you been here?"

Tsuko stood up. "This is my second day here. But thanks…I guess I'd like to go home. I'm getting nightmares here."

"Keep it down, will you? Those two echidnas will hear you!"

Apparently Shadow couldn't take his own advice. Cadmus was up and about, staring straight at them and tapping his foot.

"Okay buddy, that hedgehog stays here. Just get out of here, or so help me, I'll pound you into a pulp."

Shadow snickered, raised his hand and uttered "Chaos Hold." Instantly, Cadmus went stiff, but remained standing.

"Woah…" Tsuko muttered as he saw this incredible feat. He felt himself being tugged by Shadow.

"C'mon! We need to get out of here!" Shadow said as he pulled the astonished Tsuko out of the second-story window. Soon they were out of sight of the village.

Cadmus came out of the spell soon enough, and was in a rage when he did. Talyah had since entered the room, and was shaking her head in disbelief.

"Tsuko's gone…who took him?" she asked.

"It was some damn hedgehog named Shadow. I don't who he is, but he's made me mad! I'm going after him."

"Caddy…please be careful…"

"Don't worry, love. I'll be back soon…"

"Damn…I really wish we didn't have to be in this jungle…" Cadmus muttered to himself as he pushed away yet another bunch of low foliage. He had been searching for hours for Shadow and Tsuko…but with no luck. It was the middle of the night…no one in their right mind would be out at this hour. Still, he kept looking. He wasn't about to let Talyah's favorite helper slip out of his grasp.

As Cadmus rounded another tree, all of a sudden he felt his quills stand up on end, and a massive pressure coming down on him. He tried to scream, but couldn't. The pain was far too excruciating for him to do much. He rolled on the ground, trying to make the pain go away. Still, nothing worked. Eventually, he just gave in, and went out like a light.


	5. Chapter 4: One Super Rose

**Chapter Four**

**Author's Note**: Due to a lack of a small, but vital detail, the intended image of one character was not as I imagined. This omission was corrected as of 11/02/05.

Cadmus woke up several hours later, being stared at by a strange fox wearing spectacles. Instinctively, he leapt off the surface he was laying on, and put up his fists. The fox smiled. "You have all the spunk of my old friend. Glad to see you're okay."

"Who…are you?" Cadmus asked the fox as he let his guard down, knowing that the fox meant no harm.

"My name is Miles Prower, but I prefer to be called Tails." The fox then showed Cadmus his two tails, his distinctive trademark. "I've been hiding here for many years."

"From who?" Cadmus asked, but deep down, he already knew the answer.

"From Sonic and Knuckles," Tails answered. "If either of them found me, they'd kill me. That's why I'm hiding."

Before Cadmus could say anything more, a female pink hedgehog,entered the room with some food. She wore a dark grey tank top, a red hairband andloose blue jeans. Around herneck was a small gold ring on a brass chain."Here it is Tails…great, he's awake! Hello there."

"This is Amy. She pulled you out of a trap…I have to bug the surrounding area so I'm not found out. Consider yourself lucky. Amy thought YOU were Knuckles..."

"You knew…the Prime Arch-Echidna?" Cadmus asked with surprise. He had always thought the Prime Arch-Echidna was always the way he was.

"Oh sure, he and I, and Sonic…adventured together." Tails replied. "He was a bit old-fashioned, but he was a nice guy. Really strong too."

Cadmus was flabbergasted. Everything he had learned in school regarding the Prime Arch-Echidna was being thrown down and stomped on with a very large boot. He couldn't help but stare blankly into space, with his jaw hanging open.

"Oh…I guess you don't know what happened." Amy said as she noticed this. She chuckled a little, and gave the food, which consisted of a gelatinous blue substance, to Cadmus.

"Eat this. It will help you recover." Amy said. Cadmus took a sniff, and reeled back in disgust.

"What the hell are you trying to do? Poison me? This stuff is fouler than a skunk that just rolled around in rotten eggs! You're expecting me to eat THIS?"

"I'm no fan of it either, but believe me, it works." Amy replied. "Just hold your nose."

Cadmus looked at the object, then back at Amy. He took the object, held his nose, and ate it in one gulp. It slithered down his throat in a very unpleasant manner. He shivered from the feeling.

"Okay…I've eaten it…what now?" Cadmus asked. "I guess you want to know about me. My name is Cadmus, hailing from the Prime Echidna City. What I was doing is none of your business."

"Amy…get another one." Tails said with a somewhat evil smile. Cadmus didn't want to go through that again.

"Okay! I'll talk! I was searching for a prisoner I had taken. He had been taken by a black and red hedgehog…"

Tails leapt up and whooped. "Yeah! Wohoo! Shadow lives! Oh, Cadmus, you don't know how happy you've made me!" Tails, out of joy, leapt upon Cadmus and hugged him.

"Excuse me…but you're hugging me." Cadmus said as he struggled to remove the huggy fox from him. Tails realized his improper action and quickly ceased embracing the echidna.

Tails tried to make himself look more prudent again. "Sorry…but this news is wonderful. The hedgehog who took your prisoner is Shadow, a good friend of ours. Do you know which way he went?"

"To the north...that's all I was able to tell." Cadmus replied.

Amy clenched her fist and pointed out the door. "Well, what are we waiting for, Tails? They must be headed to the city! Let's get over there and catch up to them!"

Tails shook his head. "We'll do that in the morning, Amy. We still have one more test to do. Come on. Care to see, Cadmus?"

The echidna nodded pensively, and followed Tails and Amy through several rooms, until they stopped at a strange chamber. Next to a console was an isolated chamber with several strange wires hanging on the walls.

Amy went into the chamber, while Tails walked over to the console. He turned to Cadmus. "Cadmus, can you hook Amy up with those wires over there? They mark which wire goes with which body part."

He nodded, and stared at the wires for a minute. After a minute of thought, he began hooking up the nodes to Amy.

"Are you sure you'll be okay, Amy? This looks like it could hurt." Cadmus said with no hiding of concern.

Amy smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." She patted the echidna on the head, which he somewhat resented.

Cadmus left the chamber and locked the door behind him. Tails flipped a few switches, then spoke into a microphone.

"Amy, you ready?" Tails asked into it. Amy, on a video screen, nodded and gave a thumbs-up. Tails flipped a few more switches and pressed some buttons. "Okay, Amy, now here's what I want you to do. Concentrate, and think of all the things that happened…Cream…Big…Sonic…Knuckles…remember all of them…use their memory…use your emotions! Remember!"

Amy closed her eyes, and seemed to enter a deep trance. Cadmus chuckled a little. "You really expect that to do anything? Come on!"

"Just watch," Tails responded. Cadmus did watch. He saw Amy begin to strain a little, and he glanced at a monitor with a strange bar. It started low and fluctuated a little bit.

"See…nothing." Cadmus said to Tails. But no sooner had he spoken than did the bar start to rise. He glanced at the screen, and saw Amy really shaking. In amazement, blue energy began to crackle around her, and her body began changing colors, shifting from pink to golden yellow, and back again several times. Tears were coming to her eyes.

Amy was giving it her all, trying so hard. It was something that she had the potential for so long ago, but was never able to do it. She remembered Cream, Big and all the times they had together…she remembered Knuckles and Shadow…and finally Sonic. But no feelings of love for him crossed her mind…only hatred. It was three days before she blacked out…she remembered…

"_Sonic?" she asked. "Is something wrong? You don't look well." _

_Sonic was standing near a rock wall, with a look of cold wrath and boiling insanity in his eyes. He tromped toward Amy, his fists shaking from anger._

"_Won't you ever leave me alone, you brat? I'm sick, and I'm tired of you always following me! Why won't you get that into your head, you idiot!" As he finished that phrase, he was right up next to Amy. With a twinge of sadism in his eye, he punched Amy in the face, knocking her down. _

"_I don't love you! I never have and I never will!" Sonic yelled as he kicked the poor girl while she was still down. "I have it…I'll end the annoyance once…and for all!"_

_Sonic grabbed Amy by the leg and dragged her toward a nearby cliff. She tried to break free by clawing the ground, kicking Sonic in the leg, but to no avail._

_The cliff was several hundred feet above shallow water. The ocean rolled with a particular storminess that day. With a great deal of effort Sonic began to spin around, ready to throw her like a hammer. Round and round he went, trying to get enough speed to toss her over._

"_Goodbye and good riddance, Amy!" Sonic cried maniacally as he let go. Amy sailed over the cliff and toward a nearby sharp rock. She screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping for a miracle. One did come. A mysterious figure saving her in the nick of time…and before she could thank the mystery person, it disappeared. All she could hear was Sonic's laugh, mocking her, when he thought she was dead…_

"Sonic…" she muttered. "You…will…" and then with one final scream, she let all her emotion fly out with a single word…"PAY!" The energy she had gathered enveloped her, and a feeling of vertigo passed through her.

Cadmus was absolutely mind-boggled. When he could see again, Amy had changed. Her quills were curving up and sticking out, and they had changed from pink to golden yellow. Her eyes had turned a color similar to his, and the energy she had stored was coursing around her.

"Amy! You did it!" Tails said into the mike ecstatically. "You've gone Super! Wow! I am so amazed! Wow!"

Amy didn't hear it, and only saw a faint image of Sonic laughing mockingly, and pointing at her.


	6. Chapter 5: Shadow in the City

**Chapter Five**

"What do you mean, you don't want to go back!" Shadow exclaimed. "You probably have a girl or something waiting back there for you! Don't deny her that."

"I want to see the world, Shadow. I'm tired of being stuck in my village, constantly bowing to someone. I want to go to the big city."

Shadow sighed and shook his head. "Alright, you can come. But I don't want you getting in my way." With that, he walked on. Tsuko quickly followed.

"You know…I'm actually a pretty good fighter. Just give me a chance, you'll see." Tsuko noted with a touch of pride.

"Heh. I could kick your sorry ass any day of the week." Shadow said with a somewhat wry smile. "Now come on…it's nearly sunrise…and I prefer to avoid being seen in daylight.

The pair traveled relatively silently for a few hours, and just as sunrise began, their destination loomed in front of them. Skyscraper after skyscraper rose from the earth, looming like giants in a group hug. Traffic was light at sunrise, so they decided to follow the highway into the city, staying the forest all the while.

It wasn't long before Tsuko's head was craning up, looking at all the tall buildings. Never before had he been into a human city, let alone the biggest one of all.

Shadow turned down an alleyway and sat down next to an empty dumpster, somewhat tired from his long walk. Tsuko sat down across from him, leaning against the wall.

"We'll hang around here for a while. I've been here hundreds of times, and not once have I been found here."

Tsuko nodded and closed his eyes. He hadn't slept all night. Of course, his stomach had other plans. Moments after he closed his eyes, his stomach began to growl.

"Damn…I'm hungry. How about you, Shadow?" Tsuko inquired as he put his hand on his empty belly.

"I don't need to eat that often. It's hard, but I manage," Shadow lied. In fact, he didn't need to eat at all, but what would Tsuko think if he learned that the one who had saved him was not born of hedgehog.

"Still, there's gotta be some food around here." Tsuko replied. Tsuko looked around and noticed a ladder. "Hmm…maybe we can look for a place from the top of these buildings…"

"No dice. The police fly choppers around the top of the city. We'd be caught…they don't like vagrants one bit…but there is one place I know of. An old friend of mine works there…I'll lead you there. As long as we stay off the main streets, we'll be fine. But she doesn't start until noon. Think you can wait that long?"

Tsuko groaned, but nodded. And so the long wait commenced. The hours to lunchtime seemed endless to the hungry and bored Tsuko. He was not one to wait.

Eventually, noon did roll around and the two hedgehogs were on the move again. Tsuko, in his hungry and tired state, had trouble keeping up with the nimble Shadow. But soon enough, they entered a back alley with a small door into one of the buildings.

Shadow knocked on the door and stepped back. There was no answer for a minute or two, then the door opened. A female bat with a slightly sagging bosom stood there, and her eyes widened with surprise.

"Shadow!" the bat squealed, and hugged Shadow, who hugged her back. "Haven't seen you in quite some time…18 months, is it? And who's this guy? He a friend of yours?"

Shadow motioned Tsuko forward. "Not really. He's from the forest a few miles from the city. Rescued him from an echidna city. His name is Tsuko."

"Hello, ma'am…may I ask your name?" Tsuko replied, bowing politely, as was custom when addressing a lady.

"The name's Rouge…so, how do you like the city so far?"

Tsuko wasted no time in answering. "It's amazing! How do the buildings get so high? Not even the Overlord's castle gets this high!"

"Who's the Overlord?" Rouge asked.

"It's Sonic, Rouge." Shadow answered. "You don't remember?"

"I never heard him being called that before. Overlord Sonic…doesn't roll well off the tongue. Okay boys, c'mon in. My boss is attending his brother's funeral, and I'm running the place until he gets back."

Rouge led the two hedgehogs inside, and down a side hall. Stopping at a door, Rouge pulled out a ring of keys and flipped through them. Soon she found the right key, and she opened the door. The room was completely empty except for a small table and a chair, and a single bare light bulb. Shadow took a seat on the chair.

"Hey! Where am I supposed to sit?" Tsuko whined. Rouge huffed at this statement.

"Sit on the floor, jungle hedgehog. I don't want to move chairs." Rouge then turned to Shadow. "Okay, Shad, what can I get you?"

"I think I'll have a chili dog or two today. Tsuko, tell her what you want."

Tsuko thought for a moment. "You make arboreal pigeon stew?"

Rouge was taken aback by this. "You really are from the jungle. How about I get you a pot of chicken soup…it's great stuff. Oh, and by the way Shadow, my treat today."

"You're a peach, Rouge."

Rouge made her way to the kitchen after delivering Tsuko's and Shadow's meals when she heard the door open. A beefy, mean-looking crocodile walking on two legs tromped in.

"Excuse me, sir, do you have a reserva…Vector!"

"That's Police Chief Vector to you, miss. Table fer one."

"Y-y-yes, sir. Right away. Table or booth?"

"Table."

Rouge quickly led the crocodile to a large table. He sat down, and opened a menu.

"Everything's good today, Vector, sir. What seems good to you?"

Meanwhile, Shadow began listening in as he ate his chili dogs. When he learned who had just entered, he growled a little.

"Is something wrong, Shadow?" Tsuko asked after swallowing a bit of one of his game hens.

"Damn that Vector. I can never shake him when I'm here." Shadow mumbled.

Tsuko was now very curious. "Who's Vector? What's your problem with him? Does he have a score with you or something?"

Shadow said nothing. Tsuko suddenly began to smile wryly. It was all to apparent to him that Shadow was hiding something bad from him. "Okay, Shadow…what are the charges?"

"Just for being the ultimate weapon, and that everyone wants to use me."

"Wha? What do you mean ultimate weapon?"

Shadow knew that he had to tell Tsuko the truth...it would have happened eventually. Helooked somewhat away fromTsuko."I was created many years ago by a genius scientist named Dr. Gerald Robotnik…he made me to be the ultimate lifeform. I don't need to sleep, eat or even drink water. I don't age much, and I can't get sick. Basically, I'm pretty much immortal. I can speed up to hundreds of times the speed of sound, and I can even slow down time for myself. Now every single military organization wants me…but I don't want to do that. I wanted to live a peaceful life…but I can't."

Tsuko didn't seemed too phased. "Wow. So much power and you don't want to use it. That takes a lot of willpower."

Shadow thought about it for a minute. Tsuko did have a point. He was perhaps the third most powerful being of all (save Sonic and Knuckles). He could rule entire nations…but he chose a different path in life. He took his last bite of chili dog and closed his eyes. Just then, Rouge burst in, with a very scared look on her face.

"Guys…you need to bolt. Vector's coming this way! If he finds you…just get out of here!"

Tsuko rose and chuckled. "This Vector guy doesn't sound so scary! I'll take him on!" Before he could be stopped, he was on his way into the main hall. He ran into Vector just as the crocodile was starting to turn down the hall.

"Huh? Who the hell are you?" the crocodile asked in a very angry tone.

"I'm the one who's going to teach you a lesson, you bully." With that, he lunged at Vector with his fist. The strike connected, sending the crocodile reeling back.

"Heh…nice arm, for a runt," Vector chuckled. Vector picked up a chair and flung it at Tsuko. Tsuko didn't have room to dodge, and took the hit. Vectortook advantage ofthe opening and dashed toward the fallen hedgehog. With a fearsome punch, he sent Tsuko back into the wall, which broke from the force.

Shadow wasn't about to let Tsuko get beat up. As Vector passed the room with Shadow inside, he leapt out and nailed Vector in the head. As Vector lay somewhat dizzy on the floor, Shadow grabbed the slightly bleeding Tsuko and ran out the back door.

Vector quickly came to. He grabbed a radio out of his pocket, flipped a switch and yelled into it. "Come in, all units! This is Police Chief Vector! Project Shadow, accompanied by an unknown hedgehog, has been spotted at the corner of 19th and Ivo Streets. Use all necessary force to subdue both these individuals! I repeat, use all necessary force to subdue, but not to kill them!"

"Great! This is just great! You had to go and challenge him!" Shadow yelled angrily at Tsuko as both dashed as fast as their feet could take them.

"Sorry…I just can't let a lady be bullied around like that…" Tsuko replied. As they dashed, he looked for an alleyway to dodge into. When one presented itself, Tsuko leapt into it. Shadow noticed Tsuko's sudden change of direction, and, desperate for safety, decided to follow suit. They hid in the darkness of the alley as the police cars whizzed by.

"We lost them…nice move, Tsuko." Shadow said to him as they stopped to catch their breath. "You aren't as stupid as I thought."

"Um…thanks," Tsuko replied, not sure of whether to take it as a compliment or an insult. "Okay, what now?"

Shadow thought for a minute, then suddenly he perked up, and he appeared to be listening for something. He turned a one-eighty and rushed at what seemed to be thin air. He instead ran into something solid. It was a purple chameleon who had apparently been sleeping invisible. Thankfully, the attack just grazed him, but was enough to wake him up.

"Hey! What did you do that f…well…if it isn't Shadow! Am I glad to see a sane face…I think…"

Shadow chuckled a little. "Espio…didn't expect to see you here. Well, sorry about attacking you. This place is a hellhole."

Espio stood up and "You do realize that the entire city is going to be put on lockdown and martial law will be enforced. You're a dangerous weapon, Shadow. By the way, who's this character? Haven't seen him around here."

"His name is Tsuko…" Shadow answered. "I'll explain the rest later…got some place safe?"


	7. Chapter 6: All Evils Revealed

**Chapter Six**

"Amy! Would you slow down! Cadmus and I aren't as fast as you!" Tails yelled ahead at Amy, flying as fast as he could. Suddenly, two police cars came whizzing down the road, and blocked their way. Out of each car stepped two officers, all human.

"Okay, you three…why aren't you indoors? This whole city is on lockdown!" one of the officers scolded.

Tails tried to explain. "Sorry, officer. We didn't know…and we're not from around here. Why is the whole place on lockdown?"

A second officer began to explain. "Project Shadow and a second hedgehog were spotted in a restaurant. They assaulted the police chief, and are now on the loose. They're considered to be very dangerous. We'll take you down to the main station. It's not far.

"Huh? Shadow? Attacking police officers?" Amy wondered out loud.

The first officer raised the brim of his hat. "Hey…you know Project Shadow? Then I'm sure the chief would love to get any information about him. Come with us."

Cadmus was not about to go so easily. "I'm not going to be just lugged to some jail and tossed in just because I know someone!"

"Your friend seems a bit cranky. We may have to restrain him…"

"Restrain me! No one restrains Cadmus the Echidna without a fight!"

Before Tails or Amy could do anything, three of the officers leapt upon the angered echidna and began to restrain him.

"Grah! Lemme go, you blue-clothed parasites!" Cadmus yelled as he struggled.

"Should we help him?" Amy asked Tails as she watched the policemen struggled to handle Cadmus, who was putting up no small fight.

"We're already in enough trouble as it is. He'll be fine." Tails replied. Eventually, Cadmus was bound hand and foot by heavy chains, but it didn't stop his mouth from railing on about them.

"No one does this! I'm an elite echidna warrior!" Cadmus cried as he was flung into one of the cars. Tails and Amy hastily followed the other two officers.

Vector held an ice pack to his head as he sat at his desk. Shadow's attack and successful escape would be disastrous to his record…but then again, it was the Mayor's most important target and an elusive one too. As he started writing down on some papers, his phone rang. He put the pen and picked up the phone.

"Yello?"

"Vector?"

"Mayor!"

"I hope the situation is under control."

"We lost Shadow and the other guy, but so far, everything's fine. I hope yer not mad, sir. We're searching high and low for those two."

Just then, the door opened. In came Amy, Tails and the four officers holding Cadmus, who had finally calmed down, but was still grumbling from indignation.

"Hang on…we got some people from off the street." He held his hand to the receiver and yelled, "Okay, bring em' in."

Vector's eyebrows rose when Amy, Tails and Cadmus were brought in. He stood up and looked them over.

"Well, ain't this a surprise! Amy Rose, Tails Prower and…nah, he's not Knuckles. It's been a while."

Tails was simply too stunned to say anything…the guy who murdered Cream…was chief of police. Eventually he summoned enough courage to talk to him.

"Vector! How did you get to be police chief? You murdered Cream!" Tails growled as he rose from his chair.

Vector chuckled in a slightly sinister manner. "I didn't know a fox could love a rabbit. But to clear things up…" With that he pressed a button, which turned on a large screen. There it showed a large, jet-black leather chair facing away from them.

Vector pressed a button on his phone base and spoke into it. "Boss…we're on video conference. There's some old 'friends' here to see you." He then turned the device toward them with a wry, toothy smile. The chair turned round, revealing none other than Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik!"

"Doctor Eggman!" Amy said with a tone of surprise and displeasure. "How did you…what's happened to everything?"

The doctor crossed his arms and legs, and leaned back in his chair. "That's Mayor to you, fool. I've been so relishing the moment to where I reveal all that I have done! Vector already knows, so don't expect any reactions from him."

"Just get on with it…no matter what, we'll find a way to reverse it!" Tails replied angrily.

"Hah! You wish!" the doctor mocked. "You see, I found this mysterious relic deep in the mountains. It held more ten times more power than the seven Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald combined! I intended to use it as my ultimate weapon, but then, Metal Sonic, of all things, conceived a devious plan to destroy and scatter you fools to the wind!"

"I knew there was something fishy with that relic!" Tails said, slapping himself in the face, realizing his error.

Robotnik continued to reveal the plan. "The relic also radiates an energy that warps the mind and makes its possessor want to keep it above all else. So I set it so Sonic and Knuckles would find it. I knew they would fight over it, and possibly destroy each other, and destroy the rest of their friends in the process!"

"But we're still here, Eggman…you failed at that!" Amy retorted.

"Yes…but those two did scatter you to the winds, didn't they? And I've even rubbed out those brats Cream and Charmy, as well as that blundering cat, Big.As you can already see, I'vewon Vector here over to my side. And to top it all off, my weapons division is starting relations with both the hedgehog and echidna tribes. Those two races will blow themselves to pieces, and then I can use their land for my ultimate plan!"

"Which is?" Cadmus finally chimed in.

The maniacal Eggman laughed again. "You meddlers take me for a fool? Wild horses couldn't force that out of me! Vector, have Amy and Tails transported to my facility tomorrow, and have the echidna locked away in solitary until further notice!"

"With pleasure, boss," Vector said with a sinister grimace.

"Vector! You don't have to listen to him! He's nuts!" Tails pleaded to the crocodile.

"Even if he is an evil genius, he's made me rich and powerful!" Vector replied loudly. He whipped out a small handgun and fired it at Tails and Amy. A jolt of electricity coursed through them, knocking them out.

"Amy! Tails!" Cadmus cried. "You monster! I'll make you pay for that!"

Vector cackled deeply. "No way…I already got nailed twice today. Not happening again." With that, he snapped his fingers, and six robots, obviously made by the doctor, came in, picked up the three and carried them away.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"This is great…just frick'n great!" Cadmus mumbled to himself, as he still struggled with his bonds. "First I lose my prisoner…and then I'm made a prisoner myself! I hate this type of irony."

"Don't worry, Cadmus. We'll get out somehow." Amy replied. "If I could just transform again…but something's keeping me from doing it…"

"Quiet in there." the guard robot said mechanically.

"Ah, shove it, you bucket of scrap," Tails muttered

The robot did not answer. Moments later, the door opened, and two pairs of metal feet came clomping leisurely down the hall. Quickly Amy's expression changed from despair to anger when he saw them…Metal Sonic and Omega.

"Greetings," Metal Sonic said in a somewhat mocking tone. "It seems you two miscreants are finally where you belong."

Amy rushed up against the bars in a rage, but took a strong shock that sent her reeling. She wasn't harmed significantly, though.

"Chance of escape is less than nothing, hedgehog," Omega replied with little emotion. "Resistance is not recommended."

"If only I were as blissfully mindless as you, Omega." Metal Sonic sighed as only a robot could. "But then again, you can enjoy the suffering of your victims."

"Cold-hearted as always, eh, Metal?" Tails said sardonically. "I'm surprised you haven't turned on Eggman yet. Besides, this was entirely your plan."

"Yes. It was. Thank you for complimenting me, fox." Metal Sonic replied. "I'd smile at you if I could. Come, Omega, let's observe the last prisoner and gather data."

"Affirmative."

The two robots walked down the hall toward Cadmus' cell. When they reached the door, Omega inserted his arm into the special lock and twisted it about. The door clanked when it unlocked.

"Commencing scan of new life form," Omega said as his eyes changed from yellow to white. He whirred for a minute.

"Scan complete. Name…Cadmus. Species…Echidna. Brain scans indicate turbulent personality…"

Cadmus was incensed. "When I get out of these chains, you mechanical monsters, I'll show YOU a turbulent personality!"

Omega ignored this, but Metal Sonic seemed amused. Omega continued. "Fighting capability is equivalent to 3 R-91B Mjolnoids. Threat level is 7…fairly dangerous. Handle with caution when subject is not restrained.

"Well, we won't be having that problem, eh, Omega?" Metal Sonic chimed in.

"Negative. Subject is bound by chains consisting of 67 steel, 32 synthetic diamond, 1 aluminum."

"You don't need to give every single damn statistic, Omega."

"Note recorded and saved." Omega replied. Metal Sonic slapped his clawed hand into his face.

Cadmus suddenly noticed something while looking between the robots' legs. From what he could tell, something else was moving inside Tail's cell. He heard a collapsing of metal, and saw Omega and Metal Sonic whirl around.

"Something's happened to the guard!" Metal Sonic cried.

"Coordinates of projectile launch were 16.251 feet north, 2.501 feet west. Source of projectile is not present at that spot." Omega chimed in.

"Try other spectrums, numbskull!"

As Metal Sonic began to look around, Cadmus felt his chains being released. He had no idea who his savior was, but he didn't care. He immediately sprang up and smashed his fist into Omega's back. With a great deal of satisfaction, the wrathful echidna ripped several wires and a circuit board out of the robot, and sparks flew everywhere. Omega collapsed, clattering on the floor.

"What the…This doesn't compute! How did you get free?" Metal Sonic said as he leapt away.

"Allow me to troubleshoot…" a deep, somewhat whispery voice said. Metal Sonic looked up and saw a purple chameleon hanging to the ceiling. In one hand the chameleon held a very impressive-looking katana. Before Metal Sonic could do anything, the chameleon came down and buried the katana in the robot's head.

"Espio!" Amy exclaimed. "Wow…didn't expect to see you here."

"There's no time. We need to get out of here, for I'm sure someone is coming." Espio shorted out the lasers, letting Amy go free.

"Thanks, Espio. I can take things from here." With a wry smile, Amy closed her eyes. The dust on the floor began to swirl around her as her body began to glow again. She closed her eyes, and again got the feeling of vertigo, and her hair flaired out. Her transformation had been far easier that time.

She grabbed the wreckage of Metal Sonic and Omega, one in each hand, and hovered a little. With a sudden burst of speed, she ran right through the steel wall, making a massive hole in the wall.

"Through here, guys. Espio, can you take us somewhere safe?"

Espio nodded with a small smirk. "I can do just that. Follow me." With that, he sped ahead, leading the others on. But as he did, he left a trail of a strange silvery powder. All the way, they heard blaring sirens, the sounds of choppers, yet none of them seemed to head in their direction.

It wasn't too long before the group was safely outside the city walls. The group settled down to rest for a little bit. Amy especially needed the rest, as her Super form wore her out.

Cadmus stood next to Espio, curious to what he was doing with his wristband. The band was decorated with small, clear crystals that Espio seemed to be rubbing in a strange order.

"Um…why are you rubbing that?" he inquired. "It seems kind of stupid to be worrying about the condition of your jewelry at a time like this."

The chameleon glanced at Cadmus, and then pointed his hand forward and uttered seemingly unintelligible words. The band began to glow, and then a small beam of light shot out of it. It stopped about 8 feet in front of them, and opened into a strange portal.

Cadmus was startled by the portal's sudden appearance, then nodded and smiled. "Heh. A warp portal…I guess I'm glad I asked…but why didn't you do it when we were in the jail?"

"I have my reasons. Hey, everyone, let's get a move on! Into the portal, now."

Amy and Tails turned around and saw the strange portal Espio had conjured. Their surprise seemed to know no bounds.

"Incredible! How did you produce this?" Tails asked emphatically. "I've worked years on a warp gate, and yet you seem to produce it as if by magic…"

Espio winked at him. "Exactly. Now come on, I won't be able to make another for 6 hours. You go in first."

Amy peered into the portal tensely, and then took a deep breath. Grabbing the nonfunctional Metal Sonic, she hoisted it onto her back, and with a great deal of effort, marched into the portal.

Tails was also apprehensive. He stood there for a minute or two. It would have been longer had Cadmus, impatient as always, not booted him in. He followed suit, hauling Omega on his back. Finally, Espio rubbed a few crystals and entered into the portal himself.


	8. Chapter 7: Reunion

**Chapter Seven**

The group came out of the portal in varying conditions. Amy was rubbing her eyes, while Tails was near the point of losing his lunch, and the other three meals before. Cadmus seemed only slightly dazed.

Espio walked forward and presented the new location to the group. "Welcome, friends, to the City of the Cipher…" After glancing back, his tone changed to one of mild comedy, "…or at least what remains of it."

Indeed, the city's ruins even now held a great awe in the new arrivals. Stone buildings of all sorts, ruins of a past civilization, dotted the great plateau they were on. Many of them were laid on the ground, toppled by the ravages of time. Others remained standing, but their pigments scraped away by wind, rain and dust.

One building stood out in particular: a massive structure that obviously was some sort of temple. It had somehow survived all this time. It seemed as if it had just been built…all its colors were still present, all the statues seemed intact.

Tails was especially in awe. "City of the Cipher…this…is the City of the Cipher? Espio…you've discovered the most mythical city of all time! Archeologists have been searching for this place for centuries!

Espio glanced at the bracelet. "Apparently this bracelet is the only way in and out of the city. There's some sort of invisible wall isolating the place and hiding it from sight."

Tails groaned with disappointment. "So…you have to go through that portal every time I need to get something before returning to the city? Uuugggh."

"Heh-heh…just kidding. There's also a passage beneath the temple that goes straight into the plateau itself. I thought I noticed the glint of metal several hundreds from the tunnel.

Tails was now in complete shock. "I've had the capital city of the greatest civilization ever built several hundred yards from my lab? Gragh!"

Amy couldn't help but be somewhat amused at Tails' frustration. "Sounds like it. Now, why did you bring us here?"

Espio smiled and startedtoward the temple."Follow me. I think you'll like what I am about to show you."

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Shadow stood at the entrance to a very large door, looking it over and rubbing his hand on the stone. Tsuko was munching on some cooked fish Espio had given them to eat, watching Shadow in wonder.

"This temple…I feel so connected to it, Tsuko," Shadow said without even looking at him. "It's as if the answers I've been searching for…are right beyond this door…but it doesn't budge.

"Is that all you look for? Answers?" Tsuko replied nonchalantly. "They only bring more questions, you know."

But before Shadow could reply, he heard Espio calling.

"Hey guys! Look who I brought!" Moments later, Espio stepped in, with Tails, Amy and Cadmus in the lead. Both Shadow and Tsuko saw them. Shadow seemed somewhat happy, but a look of dismay coursed across Tsuko's face when he saw Cadmus cracking his knuckles.

"C'mere you! I oughta to give you a pounding!" Cadmus roared as he charged past Espio toward Tsuko. Amy and Tails didn't bother to stop him, as they were too busy greeting Shadow.

"Wow…Fifteen years!" Tails said as he looked Shadow up and down. The ebon hedgehog seemed to be doing the same thing.

"You've…uh…changed…" Shadow said a little nervously.

"Time does that, you know," Tails replied. "We can't all be forever young like you can, Shadow."

Shadow's eyes turned toward Amy, but quickly he looked the other way.

"Something bothering you, Shadow?" Amy asked. "I think you need a hug."

Amy did so, squeezing him lovingly and tightly. As she did so, Shadow began to feel butterflies in his stomach.

"There…all better?"

"I suppose so…" Shadow said.

"Good. Maybe now we can figure out what to do. Cadmus!"

Cadmus, who had just caught Tsuko and giving him a harsh noogie, stopped what he was doing.

"What?"

"Get over here! We need to plan! And stop beating up on that hedgehog!"

Cadmus got off of Tsuko, who rubbed his sore head. He was thankful that it wasn't worse.

-- -- -- -- --

"So…this sure is a ragtag band we've got here…" Tails said as everyone had finished introductions and greetings. "There must be some reason we got together, and it's not just to catch up on old times."

"…to get even." Espio chimed in. without much expression.

"…to get even? Explain." Amy asked.

Espio began to slowly walk toward the center of the room. "From what I've been able to tell, everyone here seems to be holding a grudge…has scores to settle."

"He's right. I suspect every one of us is hiding some grudge for some misdeed done to us." Shadow said as he looked up toward the ceiling. "Tsuko wants to get revenge on a certain echidna for humiliating him in battle…Tails wants revenge on Robotnik for corrupting Sonic and Knuckles…Espio and Amy each have a grudge against Vector for rubbing out Charmy and Cream…we might as well let it out…who we want to see dead or near-dead."

"Sheesh, someone's sadistic," Tails muttered to himself.

"But for now, we have several main targets…Robotnik, Vector, Sonic and Knuckles. They're the ones who are not only in positions or power, but tore our group apart. I suspect we all have scores among them."

Amy bowed her head. "Yeah…I guess we all do. But all of them are really powerful. How are we supposed to beat them?"

Tails shrugged. "I dunno. Perhaps if anyone gets any ideas, let us know."

-- -- -- -- --

"Yumi! Are you okay in there?" a male red hedgehog yelled as he knocked on the door of the girl's chamber. It had been a week since she had last seen Tsuko, and now she firmly believed that he was gone forever.

"Go away, Bakura!" Yumi whimpered, as she lay on her bed crying.

"You can't stay in there forever!" the red hedgehog responded.

"Watch me." Yumi replied.

"That's it, I'm coming in," Bakura sighed and opened the door

Yumi rolled over in her bed, and turned away when Bakura sat down and put his hand on her head.

"I know you miss Tsuko, and for anyone knows he's dead…but you can't spend your life grieving. As soon as the week ends, you have to start looking for another mate."

"Tsuko could never be equaled! Especially by you…" she replied sardonically.

"Give me a chance, Yumi…I can be just as good as he is, if not better. I am, after all, one of Sonic's Royal Guard. Tsuko…he was just a soldier. Remember…it's either me or the Overlord's harem."

"You don't need to remind me, Bakura. I just wish you weren't Tsuko's brother, so I could smack you right now…"

Bakura raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Cranky, aren't we. Well, I certainly hope you still fit in your wedding dress…" He picked himself up and left.

Yumi remained on the bed, staring at the ceiling. One word was on her lips…

"Tsuko…"

-- -- -- -- -- --

Shadow lay on the floor, his eyes closed in a sleep-like state. Though he didn't need it, Shadow did enjoy a few hours of sleep. But this night would bring an unusual dream into his mind.

_Shadow awoke in a starry void that seemed without end._

_"Wh…where am I?" Shadow said to himself as he stood up. The void echoed his words. "Oh great, not another one of these dreams…"_

_Before Shadow could do much, he saw two other figures moving toward him in the distance. One seemed to be running away from the other. As they approached, he could make one out to be Amy, and the other to be Sonic, whose expression seemed to be one of twisted lust. Amy dashed by him and seemed to be silently shrieking in terror. As Sonic whizzed by, a horrid feeling came over Shadow. He could only watch as Sonic managed to overtake her, knocking her down. She tried to get up, but Sonic sat on her legs and began to reach for her dress…Shadow could only anticipate what horrid act he would behold…_

_Then they disappeared, and suddenly he felt someone squeeze him from behind. He heard Amy behind him, and she was crying…begging him to hold her._

Shadow's eyes shot open, and he sat up. "Sheesh. What a crazy dream…why do I always have crazy dreams?" He looked around at his friends. Tails was leaned up against one of the center columns, snoring a little. He though he saw drool. Tsuko was lying in a crazy position that seemed uncomfortable, but he seemed to be having a good time. Cadmus was sleeping standing up. His attention turned to Amy, who was sleeping fitfully…was she having a nightmare too? In fact, she was.

_It was a falling dream…Amy was tumbling through the abyss for what seemed forever, and all around she heard Sonic's crazed laughter. Clips of their progressively violent relationship whizzed by her…and finally, she saw a bed of sharp rocks, poking out of a sea of red water. Downward she plummeted. But she didn't wake up…because she felt something grab her and land safely on a nearby rock. She looked up at her savior. The figure was some sort of hedgehog. All she saw was a glint of red from one of his quills before she disappeared. She then heard a kind but slightly emotionless voice speaking to her._

"_If Sonic ever does anything to you, just come to me. I'll make it all better…Amy…Amy?"_

Amy woke to see Shadow shaking her shoulder. He quickly withdrew his hand when she awoke.

"Shadow…uh…what are you doing awake?" she said hazily.

"Strange dream. It looks like you were having one too," he replied a bit nervously. He could feel his heartbeat increase a little.

"Well, they're only dreams. G'night."


	9. Chapter 8: Journey's Beginning

**Chapter Eight**

The sun rose somewhat early that morning, and poor Tsuko got the full blast of sunlight right in his eyes, which spurred him awake.

"Ugh…morning already?" he groaned. After managing to stand up, he began to do his daily stretches, as was his habit. It always helped him start the day. As he did, he noticed the sunlight striking the walls in a peculiar way. The beam of light, when it hit just the right position, began to reflect off of mirrors, and eventually struck the large symbol on the wall, just above the massive doors.

The whole temple shook a little as the doors began to rumble open, scraping against the stone floor as it did. This awoke everyone else.

Amy was the first to awaken, then Cadmus, Espio, Shadow and Tails respectively. As each tried to grasp what was going on, Tsuko started down the stairwell that the doors were hiding.

"C'mon, guys, let's see what's down there!" Tsuko yelled as he started down. Shadow wasn't about to wait, and started down. Soon everyone else followed. The stairwell was dark, cold and a little wet. It seemed to spiral on for eternity, but soon it entered another chamber.

Almost immediately, the group could tell that this place was full of mystical power. The room was lit by a few blue flames that never changed much in intensity. The flames showed five objects.

Each clasped in the hands of a statue of a different race were gems roughly the size of a Chaos Emerald. One, clutched by a male hedgehog in armor, was a red gem that seemed to have a powerful inner flame; another in the hands of an echidna, was an earthy-yellow gem; a third clasped by a chameleon was a silvery gem that seemed to be swirling inside; and the last was a fox holding a blue gem that seemed to be waving like water within.

The statues were arranged in a square, all facing a single sword. In a fashion that Tails found to be right out of a fantasy novel, it was stuck in a pedestal with the symbol above the door.

Tails was quick to hypothesize about the nature of this room. "What we have here are your typical almighty artifacts that will help us in our quest. So, who gets what?"

Espio glared at Tails. "Have some respect, Tails. I, too, feel the same thing, but have some respect, will you? I sense that we are not alone in here."

"There are spirits in here?" Cadmus asked. "So…what are they like?"

While all this was going on, Shadow had, without seemingly knowing it, begun to walk forward, toward the sword.

The first to notice this was Amy. She noticed a blank look in his eyes.

"Shadow?"

Shadow didn't seem to hear her. He went up to the sword, and clasped the handle. Almost instantly he was assaulted by bolts of immense energy, and he screamed in pain, but couldn't let go of the sword. His free hand immediately clasped his forehead, which he felt start to burn, as if someone was pressed a hot brand into his skull.

"Shadow!" Amy cried as she rushed over and tried to pull him off. Just as she did so, the bolts stretched farther to envelop her as well. Every sensation that Shadow was going through, Amy felt as well…the shock, the burning in the forehead. Their combined screams coursed through the temple.

Tails, Tsuko and Cadmus stood utterly dumbfounded as Shadow and Amy suddenly seemed to undergo another change…their quills were starting to rise, just like the Super transformation.

"Wow…incredible!" Tails gasped as he stood and watched.

"Tails! What the hell are you doing! We need to help them!" Tsuko growled. He started forward, but was stopped by Espio.

"No…they'll be okay," he said. Cadmus had started forward too, but he saw Espio halting Tsuko.

About ten seconds later, the bolts ceased, and left Shadow and Amy, tired and a little scorched, but alive, and a little energy was still sizzling around them.

"What the hell just happened?" Tails wondered. Amy and Shadow picked themselves up uneasily. Tails thought he saw the symbol that seemed to dominate the temple seared, in blue, on their heads. Their quills had dropped as well.

"I dunno, but that sword seems to be the cause," Espio replied. "And I think it might be a good thing."

Shadow was the first to answer, though he was still numb from his ordeal. "That sword…what energy…" was all he managed to say before he dropped again, gasping for air.

"Come on, you two, we need to get out of here…" Espio said as he helped Shadow get on his feet. Tails helped the struggling Amy to her feet.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Amy's and Shadow's recoveries were surprisingly quick. It wasn't too long before they were walking around on their own again. Soon everyone was back in the main room, finally discussing their plans.

"So…who should be the first target?" Shadow asked to the group.

"We may need the Chaos Emeralds," Tails noted, "and I suspect Knuckles has them. We should go after him first."

"But that would make him more powerful than Sonic…" Cadmus replied. "And I'm not very comfortable of opposing my own race…Bah! I'm up to it!"

"I agree," said Amy, giving a thumbs-up.

"As do I," Espio said with a nod.

"Ditto," replied Tsuko.

Shadow rose. "Then it's settled. We're going to go and beat Knuckles back to the Stone Age!"

Tails shook his head. "Actually…I think I need to sit this one out…there's still the matter of Omega and Metal Sonic. I'd also like to study the sword and those gems."

"Don't worry, Tails…we'll give Knuckles a few whacks for you." Tsuko said. He turned to the echidna. "Cadmus…Lead the way."

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Shadow, Amy, Cadmus, Espio and Tsuko bid their goodbyes to Tails and set out to the Prime Echidna City. Along the way, Tsuko stopped and reeled in horror.

"Tsuko, what…holy…" Cadmus began. Tsuko had stumbled upon the corpses of Heyei and Frix, his old comrades.

"They were…my friends…" Tsuko stammered as he tried to hold back tears. Cadmus put his hand on Tsuko's shoulder.

"I never knew…how brutal my kind is…" Cadmus said in a half-whisper.

"Mine are just as bad," Tsuko said, finally managing to pull himself together. "Thanks…pal."

_And so the peace process begins_, Espio thought to himself.

-- -- -- -- -- --

It was nearly sundown when the group reached the village outskirts. Two echidnas with crystal spears stood guard at the city gates.

Cadmus instantly had an idea. "Let me handle this…just follow me and make like I've captured you." With a great deal of uncertainty, the others agreed.

Cadmus came marching out of the forest, with Shadow, Amy, Espio and Tsuko following him, making it seem they were bound by invisible bonds.

"Ah, Cadmus! You're finally back. And I see you've found a lot of prisoners." One of the guards said with a friendly tone.

Cadmus dove into his charade with great gusto. "Yes…they put up quite a fight, but I beat them all single-handedly!" Tsuko snickered at Cadmus' acting.

"Amazing work, Cadmus! Do you want them all sent to the Prime Arch-Echidna?" the other guard asked.

"No, I'll bring them to him myself." Cadmus replied. He turned to his "prisoners". "Move it, you worms!" he bellowed. They all passed by him, still maintaining their ruse. Once they were safe distance and out of sight, they stopped their acting.

"I never knew you were such a ham, Cadmus. You almost had me going." Amy said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Thank you…want an encore?" Cadmus replied.

"No thanks…we have a mission. I certainly hope you have something to 'tie' us up with."

Cadmus glanced around and noticed some dirty rags. "These will do."

"Ew…echidna crud…" Tsuko muttered as he was tied up.

"Be quiet, and let's go," Shadow hushed.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Prime One! Cadmus has returned, and he has brought prisoners for you!" a blue male echidna said to his master who sat upon his throne, shrouded in darkness.

"Let him in," Knuckles said in a mixture of his old voice and something otherworldly. The attendant bowed and opened the door. In marched Cadmus, leading Shadow, Amy and Tsuko.

"Well, the mighty Cadmus returns…and with some old friends of mine! What a pleasant surprise! Amy, Espio and Shadow!"

"Hello Knuckles," Shadow said with a hint of defiance.

"Why the cold greeting, buddy?" Knuckles came out of the darkness, to reveal his new form. His knuckle spikes had turned into curved-back crystal pyramids, and his dreadlocks were substituted for tiny obelisks that changed color at short intervals. A single emerald, no doubt one of the Chaos Emeralds, was buried in his forehead, and decorated by gold and other gems. And his face, which once seemed to always have a neutral expression, now was constantly with a sinister and wry smile. "That's not the best way to greet someone you haven't seen in a while."

He then turned to Amy. "Say, didn't Sonic finish you off?" he inquired.

She looked away from him. "I was saved by someone."

Knuckles chuckled in a very sinister manner. "That's not what I heard…isn't that right, Shadow?" His eyes twinkled like cursed gems.

"What? I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Come now, don't tell me you forgot!" Knuckles replied sardonically.

Amy was starting to look distressed. "What about me, Shadow?"

"Nothing…Knuckles must have gone mad."

Knuckles laughed. "Still in denial, eh, Shaddy? But enough about that… Amy will learn the truth soon enough."

"Quit messing with their heads, you filthy echidna!" Tsuko yelled.

"SILENCE, HEDGEHOG!" Knuckles boomed. He grabbed Tsuko by the throat, punched him in the gut, and flung him across the room.

"Sire…I don't think that was necessary…" Cadmus began before receiving a fierce glare from his lord.

Espio began to protest. "Knuckles…what's happened to you? This is not how the Guardian of the Chaos Emeralds should act!"

Knuckles grinned slightly. "The power I draw from is far greater than the Chaos Emeralds, Espio. It has allowed me to remain forever young, while the ravages of time seem to have affected you all…even you, Shadow. ButI am bored of this. Cadmus, return to your home. Sentinels!"

Just then, three nine-foot-tall golems made of crystal rose from the castle floor and lumbered forward, standing just behind Amy, Shadow and Espio.

"Take the two male hedgehogs and the chameleon to the dungeon. I want to spend some time with the female." He turned to Amy with a look of fiendish glee.

Two of the statues grabbed Espio and Shadow, while the third tromped over to Tsuko and picked him up. They disappeared through the crystal floor…their bodies and their prisoners melding with them.


	10. Chapter 9: Into Battle

**Chapter Nine**

"Shadow…I think we've been had," Espio grumbled as he stood in the center of his cell, tapping his foot. Shadow was sitting against the wall, looking up.

"I don't why we trusted him…" Shadow replied angrily. "That no-good echidna was leading us right back here. Now Knuckles is doing who-knows-what to Amy, Tsuko seems to be lost, and I'm helpless to do anything! Damn it!" Shadow smashed his fist into the stone floor in frustration, and left a small dent.

"These bars shouldn't be hard to shatter," Espio noted. He swiftly kicked the bars, only to receive a nasty shock that sent him flying backwards.

"Gah! That hurts!" Espio moaned. "They sure seemed to have thought of everything. Hey, why don't you Chaos Control us out of here?"

"This dungeon is shrouded in a Chaos Negate field. I can't use any Chaos powers while I'm within the field. We're stuck here."

"They _did_ think of everything," Espio sighed with despair. Espio went back to pacing, while Shadow began to examine a pebble. It seemed all hope was lost.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Caddy!" Talyah squealed when Cadmus walked in the door. She ran over him and began to hug him. "Oh, I missed you so!"

"Yeah, I missed you, too," Cadmus replied. "You wouldn't believe what I've been through!"

"We can talk about it later," Talyah replied as they entered their kitchen. "Right now, I really need to tell you about something."

"I'm all ears, love." The two sat down at the table, and Cadmus picked up a piece of fruit and began to eat it as Talyah began.

"It started about a day after you left. There are rumors of some new hedgehog that just showed up at Sonic's castle. From what I hear, she's got the strangest looks. She's pink, her hair is really long, and she seems to have a thing for black. But what makes it weird is that she seems really…I mean _really, _sadistic. She always carries around this cruel-looking scythe that's all jagged. She's been encountered in a few skirmishes…only one survivor has come out of each…they say she's a demon from the depths of the earth…she calls herself Lady Thorn…"

When Talyah began to mention this mysterious hedgehog's looks, something clicked in his head.

_Could this new hedgehog be some twisted clone of Amy? I guess we'll learn more about her soon enough_, Cadmus thought to himself.

"I think we've had enough creepy stories, Talyah," Cadmus finally said.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"I hope these are to your liking, Amy…I do mean to make you…comfortable," Knuckles said as he led Amy into a surprisingly nice room. Far brighter than the rest of the gloomy passages in the castle, it was also quite simple. A single medium-sized wooden table sat in the center of the hexagonal, with a few well-made chairs around it. The room was apparently lit by a Chaos Emerald.

"This…is all very nice…but…why?" Amy asked in amazement.

"I want to talk peacefully…more like old friends," Knuckles replied.

"You want something, don't you?" Amy quickly replied.

"Heh. You're smarter than I first thought. Okay, what I'm looking for…is information."

"Like?"

"What would it take to get Sonic to surrender?"

"He's not that type, if you recall. He almost killed me, remember?"

"I'd have to disagree, but I'll play along. You see, I'm beginning to find this war as pointless…"

Amy was surprised at this statement. "I'm glad you think so."

"Yes…I want to end this war in one stealthy action…and you, Shadow and Espio are going to help me."

Amy was repulsed at it. Sonic was evil, but she would not do it so under-handedly. "You can take your offer and shove it up your putrid…"

"Now, now, that's no way for a lady to talk…" Knuckles chuckled, surprisingly calm about Amy's insolence. "Very well then, I'll let you all free on one condition…you, Shadow and Espio must fight my arena!"

"Arena?"

"Did I stutter? I know just how good you are as fighters, so here is your task…each of you must defeat my six Arch-Echidnas…two of them versus one of you. And then…heh-heh…"

"What?"

"You will have to face me. Fear not, as you will be able to attack me in concert. Three against one sounds fair.

"I guess we have no choice…we'll do it."

"Excellent. Sentinels!"

The three crystalline creatures again rose out of the floor of the room.

"Get the black hedgehog and the chameleon, and bring them, along with the girl, to the arena!"

One of the Sentinels grabbed Amy and disappeared into the castle floor with her.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Great…now we have to fight for our lives against some Chaos-empowered echidnas…can this get any worse?" Shadow exclaimed in dismay as he sat in another cell under the arena floor.

"I suppose not…we have no other choice," Amy sighed. "Besides, Tsuko is depending on us."

"True…and we will get the opportunity to fight Knuckles…" Espio added.

A few clanks sounded, and Shadow's platform began to rise.

"Looks like I'm up first," Shadow said with surprisingly no great tone in his voice. "See you all…I hope."

"Good luck, Shadow," Amy said.

Shadow's platform rose and soon he was standing there, alone on the arena floor. All around him were at least a thousand or more echidnas of every color. A great cheer went up as his platform came up. He saw Knuckles sitting on a large chair, surrounded by several guards. He stood up and went past them. He raised his hand, and the crowd went silent.

"Fellow echidnas! I welcome you to what may prove to be the greatest arena battle ever fought! Are you ready for blood!"

The crowd went into an uproar. Knuckles raised his hand again, and again all were silent. He continued. "Now it may seem that two of your Arch-Echidnas against a single opponent to be unfair, you have not seen what these can do! Perhaps new Arch-Echidnas will have to be brought in this day. Who knows? And now, let the battle…begin!"

Two gates, one on Shadow's left and one on his right, opened, and out of each marched a male echidna with a Chaos Emerald buried in his head. One was a royal purple color with green stripes on his dreadlocks, while the other was entirely dark blue, almost like Sonic.

"Arch-Echidnas, prepare yourselves!" Knuckles boomed. He turned to one of his guards and said, "Up the energy shield. I don't want any…unnecessary... deaths."

One of the guards pulled a switch, and a shimmering, transparent field in the shape of a dome appeared the field. The Arch-Echidnas did a last minute stretch, and then readied themselves. Knuckles raised his hand one last time, and brought it down. The two echidnas launched themselves at Shadow.

"What a waste of time…" Shadow muttered as he deftly dodged a punch from the dark blue echidna, and easily avoiding a flying tackle from the other. Grabbing his attacker's arm, he swung him around and tossed him at the other one, who jumped over him.

"You have skills, my friend…but let's see how you handle me!" the other one said, and then lunged at him.

"Chaos…Control!" Shadow shouted, and then everything stopped. Without wasting any time, he went to work. Delivering a devastating combination of punches, and kick to the stopped echidna, he soon made short work of him. In the normal time stream, he was clobbered by a light-speed attack that sent him soaring.

The purple echidna, seeing his team-mate defeated, began to concentrate. The Emerald on his head began to glow, and soon began to flash between blue and purple…no doubt a Super transformation. Shadow decided to use his own Super form as well, much to the astonishment of the crowd, gasping at first, then cheering very loudly.

"Things are getting really interesting…" one of the guards whispered to another.


	11. Chapter 10: Hellish Echidnas

**Chapter Ten**

"A soldering here…a twist here…there we go! Now for the motherboard…" Tails said as he put the finishing touches on Metal Sonic. Taking a plate of various microchips roughly the size of his hand, he began to insert them into various places on Metal Sonic's body.

"Now, for the final test…" Tails opened a small panel in the robot's head, and flipped a small red switch. The robot whirred and vibrated for a few seconds, and then his red eyes began to glow.

"Welcome back, Metal Sonic," Tails said as the robot pulled itself up.

"Greetings. I am Metal Sonic Mk. II, multi-functional android. Awaiting command."

Tails thought for a moment. "Execute program 145metalsmainai208.exe. Set as part of main booting sequence."

Metal Sonic whirred for a moment, and spoke again. "It seems the reprogramming and repairs were a complete success. How's Omega?"

"He's as good as new…I need to activate him, though. Come on."

Tails led Metal Sonic to another part of his lab, where Omega lay, waiting to be activated. Tails pressed his fingers into Omega's eyes, pressing two buttons just under his "eyelids". Omega awoke and stood up. "Greetings. I am E-123 Omega Mk II. Awaiting command."

Tails immediately responded. "Execute program 211omegamainai314.exe. Set as part of main boot-up."

Omega whirred for a moment, and then began to look around, with a great deal of surprise. "Tails! Metal Sonic! Sensors indicate we are not where we last encountered each other."  
Tails chuckled and smiled. "We're in my lab, Omega. I've repaired and reprogrammed both you and Metal Sonic after you were trashed. You're one of the good guys now, and you're going to help Shadow, Amy, Espio and I save the world…"

"Indeed. It is my primary function…my purpose."

Tails couldn't help but find Omega's statement unusual. He knew his purpose very well…but what was his own purpose, or indeed, the purpose of life.

"Scanners indicate that something is bothering you, Tails."

"It's nothing, Omega. C'mon, I'll need your help."

-- -- -- -- -- --

"Is that all you got, grape-head?" Shadow taunted after deftly avoiding another attack from the Arch-Echidna.

"Stand still, you filthy hedgehog, so I can crush your skull!" the echidna screamed. He rushed in again, only to be met by another ferocious kick that sent him careening into the ground.

Shadow was starting to find this fight quite fun, and the fans seemed to be enjoying it too. But he had wasted too much time, and he needed to save his strength for Knuckles. He formed a pair of red and black energy balls in his hands, and managed to throw them at his opponent. The blast was a volatile mix of fire, electricity and earth that nearly reached the top of the dome. The crowd was silent during the blast, and when the dust cleared, the Arch-Echidna was kneeling there, panting from fatigue, as well as loss of blood. Shadow dropped down and walked next to his weakened foe and stared into Knuckles' eyes. Knuckles stood up and walked to the edge of the balcony he was on. He stuck his thumb out straight, and then with a grin, he pointed it down.

"That means I must die, hedgehog," the Arch-Echidna wheezed. "Go ahead. Finish me." He coughed, and blood came up.

"I can't. It wouldn't be right." Shadow responded solemnly. The crowd was getting angry at Shadow's response.

"Listen to them…they want blood," the echidna gurgled. "Don't disappoint them. Finish me off! I'm as good as dead anyway."

Shadow swallowed and with a great deal of apprehension, formed another energy orb in his hand. The Arch-Echidna smiled, bowed his head, and awaited his imminent death. The orb, shot at point blank, instantly blasted the echidna's head into dust…but the Chaos Emerald survived. When Shadow picked up the Chaos Emerald, the crowd went wild again.

"What splendid annihilation, my friend!" Knuckles cackled as he clapped. "Good show, Shadow!"

Shadow peered at the blood on his hands with a twinge of horror…it just didn't seem right…before he realized what happened, he was back in his cell.

"Shadow! You're alive!" Amy exclaimed with relief. "That's two down, and four to go before we can take on Knuckles." Moments later, a clank sounded, and Amy's platform began to rise.

"Remember to conserve your power, Amy…I doubt Knuckles will fight fair," Espio reminded her as her platform went up.

"I'll keep that in mind," she replied. "Wish me luck…"

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Demicles! What the hell is wrong with you!" Cadmus exclaimed as he tried to defend himself from his crazed friend, who had attacked him. He had come in, and looked quite ticked off. Talyah had tried to ask him what was wrong. He grumbled, and then spoke to her in a language she could not understand, but it definitely sounded like an insult or an obscenity. Talyah quickly realized what was happening and ran to get Cadmus. Now the two friends were enemies.

Cadmus had grabbed both of Demicles' fists, and tried to hold them off…but whatever had happened to Demicles, it had made him stronger. Cadmus grunted as Demicles began to push him on his knees.

"Gyahahaha! What's the matter, Caddy? Met your match?" Demicles cackled.

"Unh…snap out of it!" Cadmus said as he strained.

"I'm perfectly sane! I've never felt so sane! I was insane to tolerate you and my sister! I must ensure that the World Eater returns!"

"World Eater?"

"He is the end of all things, and his coming is inevitable! Now, suffer!"

Demicles began to squeeze Cadmus' hands hard, trying to break them. Suddenly, Talyah burst out of her room with a large kitchen knife, desperate to save her love.

"Brother! Forgive me!" she cried as she plunged the knife into Demicles' right shoulder. The wound caused Demicles to release his grip, and Cadmus was able to beat his opponent back with a flurry of blows.

Demicles kneeled there, the knife still in his flesh, gasping for breath. Cadmus burst out the door, grabbed Demicles by the scruff, and hoisted him up.

"You! Who are you and what have you done to my friend?" he yelled in Demicles' face.

Demicles grinned evilly. "I am a messenger of the World Eater, and the doer of his will. You have not defeated me…you have only committed a murder," was the answer. Demicles suddenly went limp, and his eyes glazed over. Immediately Cadmus dropped Demicles, and realized what had transpired. He had been tricked into killing…no…murdering his own best friend!

"What have I done?" Cadmus whimpered as he stared at his hands. "I'm a murderer…" He fell to his knees and began moaning with grief.

Talyah had watched the whole thing, and tears were now running down his face, but still she understood what had happened. She went over and tried to console him.

"Don't come near me…I don't deserve your love…can't you see what I've done?" Cadmus said through a deluge of tears. He began to slam his fist into the earth.

"I'm just as involved in this as you are…I put the knife in his back…" Talyah replied, trying to ease his immense guilt. "You were only defending me…and I was defending you…"

"But he was possessed, damn it! And whatever possessed him is still at large!" Cadmus' grief turned to sheer anger. The pebbles around him began to tremble, and his ttears were turning into tiny flecks of clear crystal. Talyah backed away, fearing that Cadmus was becoming possessed himself.

"DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!" he screamed as he slammed his fist into the earth one last time. A six-foot high column of rock shot out of the ground, causing many nearby houses to quiver, though they remained standing. Talyah was knocked off her feet from the shock, though.

Cadmus suddenly became quiet and calm, as if he were listening to something. Talyah picked herself up and went back over to her love.

"Cadmus, what do you hear?"

"I hear the earth and the stone…they're forgiving me…they understand why Demicles had to die…"

"Why?" Talyah asked.

Cadmus rose. "It says all will be clear when the World Eater is no more…" Without really thinking, Cadmus opened a hole in the earth where Demicles lay, and closed it when he was out of sight. "The earth is lending me its power…" His eyes turned to the arena. "Talyah…I need to help those prisoners."

Talyah was aghast. "What? You don't think…"

"Knuckles…he is the cause of this. I know it in my heart."

"Do you realize what you're saying? Knuckles will wipe you out in an instant!"

Cadmus didn't hear that, as he had already started toward the arena.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Lord Knuckles…" said one of his guards.

"Yes, I know. The fool knows," Knuckles said without much emotion.

"What should we do?"

"Let him come. Demicles couldn't finish him off, so I will. In fact…I'm going to surprise the fans when he comes…" Knuckles closed his eyes and concentrated.

"Sire?"

The six other Chaos Emeralds appeared around him. The two Arch-Echidnas that were fighting Amy suddenly dropped down dead. With a second thought, he caused Shadow, Cadmus and Espio to appear in the arena. Knuckles then rose from his seat, to an astonished and confused crowd.

"Huh? What's going on?" Amy wondered as her friends got to their feet.

"Fellow echidnas! Due to newly arisen circumstances, the roster has changed…no longer will the Arch-Echidnas be fighting…I, your Prime Leader, will take the field myself! Be prepared to witness a once-in-a-lifetime spectacle that you shall not forget!"

Levitating the Chaos Emeralds around himself, he used them to transform into his Super form, and then he leapt to the arena floor. The Emeralds were orbiting around him…and then they dug themselves into his head, arms and torso. As they did, his body began to bulk up, his eyes turned bloodshot, and his hands became more claw-like.

"This is it…" Shadow said to his companions as he readied himself.

"Now, fools," Knuckles roared as his veins began to pulsate,"prepare to meet your doom at my hands!"


	12. Chapter 11: The End of Knuckles

**Chapter Eleven**

"Great…this is just great," Amy sighed. "Knuckles has turned into a huge demonic freak with Chaos Emeralds buried in him…can this get any worse?"

Knuckles smirked and immediately went on the attack, delivering a ferocious blow to Amy's belly that sent her careening back into the arena wall. Espio tried to take advantage of the opening with a katana attack, but only got a face full of fist. He could feel his jaw begin to crack. But he received several more blows, one sending him up toward the shield. Knuckles dashed up and delivered a powerful double-fisted hit into Espio's back, sending him careening down into the ground, apparently unconscious.

Shadow, returning to his Super form, finally went on the attack, and this time delivered a hit that made Knuckles stagger. The echidna quickly countered with a backhanded punch that Shadow barely managed to dodge.

Cadmus dashed in as well, and barged into Knuckles as hard as he could. Knuckles seemed to be particularly affected by this attack, with earth element added in.

Amy managed to recover from her hit. Her right arm had a large cut in it, but she didn't seem to mind. She managed to follow Cadmus' strike with a blitz of her own strikes. The crowd was now going completely nuts with excitement. Never before had they seen such a spectacular battle.

Knuckles, after shaking off the dizziness from repeated blows to the head, decided to change tactics. He formed a pair of soccer ball sized energy balls in his hands, he dashed away. Pointing them at his opponents, they began to fire a shower of smaller orbs, pummeling everyone, and causing the shield to flicker.

In desperation, Cadmus formed a pyramid of rock around Knuckles, hoping to gain time to regroup. But it didn't hold very long, as Knuckles burst out, sending thousand of rock shards whizzing around the arena. The energy released finally shorted out the shield, and the shards were raining on the crowd. The crowd's excitement turned to panic, and they began to pour out of the stadium.

"Knuckles! Stop this!" Shadow finally cried. "You're hurting innocents!"

"Who cares?" Knuckles screamed in a half-roared and half-gurgled tone.

Knuckles began to glow in the colors of the rainbow, and disappeared. He reappeared behind Amy, and pummeled her at an astounding speed, before sending her high up and then pounding her right on the chest. Amy was falling far too fast for Shadow to catch, so he had only one option.

"Chaos Control!" he cried, and time stopped for everyone except him…and Knuckles. His astonishment at this caught Shadow completely off guard.

"Hah! I'm not affected by that trick anymore!" Knuckles cackled.

Shadow's mind, temporarily losing his grip on the situation, suddenly said something that surprised even himself…

"Knuckles…there is something I want to ask you."

"Heh…since you and your friends are about to die…I suppose I can."

"What is it about Amy? You know something about her I don't."

Knuckles tromped over to Shadow, his now-massive figure looming over the hedgehog. He bent over and whispered something in Shadow's ear, something that Shadow knew deep inside, but could never admit to himself.

"No…it's not true! That's impossible!"

"It's true!" Knuckles cackled again. He smashed Shadow hard in the head, knocking them both out of Chaos Control time. Amy smashed into the ground hard, and Shadow thought she heard her last breath.

Knuckles then turned his attention to Cadmus, who was rushing at Knuckles during the time of the Chaos Control. Shadow could only watch as he was beaten around severely in mid-air, flailing helplessly as he flew, like a rag doll tossed from an airplane. Shadow could only listen to his friend's gurgles of pain. Something held him there…he couldn't move. He could hear something else…Amy's shortened breaths! She was still alive…he had to do something…

Knuckles appeared nearby Amy again, and reached for her broken body, lifting it to his face. It was all coming back to him…

_Shadow was hanging around near the water, wondering what was going on with everyone. He heard a scream coming from a cliff above him. Someone…no, Sonic, was dragging Amy to the edge of the cliff. He stood up with great concern. Sonic was whirling Amy round and round, and eventually launched her out to a nearby rock._

_Shadow knew he had to do something. He ran as fast as he could and jumped. He tried to grasp Amy's hand…_

The memory awakened something within him. He realized what Amy had meant all those years…she tried to hide it from him. Shadow could feel his grasp of reality becoming more tenuous, as if he was melding into everything around him…then the burning sensation on his forehead returned. He could feel the energy of everything around him gathering and condensing, and his emotions…anger…pain…remorse…and caring.

In one massive burst of emotion and energy, Shadow let it all out in one immense scream: "AAAAAMYYYYYY!" Power surged through him, elevating his senses, his strength and his speed. And one thing was on his mind…how to save her.

Knuckles stumbled backwards; dropping the girl he had just gotten his hands on. In almost an instant, Shadow was there, holding on her. Gently he held on to her bleeding body, taking in everything he could feel. Never before had he realized just how much he cared.

Shadow carried her to a safer area, where Knuckles had sat a mere ten minutes ago. The stadium was cleared out, except for an unlucky few who were trampled in the panic. He returned moments later, hovering a few feet in front of Knuckles staring in the echidna tyrant's eyes with cold, emotionless contempt.

"If that's supposed to scare me, Shadow, it isn't working." Knuckles said, with a slight hint of concern.

Shadow didn't respond, but continued staring. The blue symbol on his head glowed steadily.

"What's the matter, gone mute?" Knuckles spat, now a bit more confident in his safety.

Still, Shadow failed to answer, at least for a few seconds. Then he slowly raised his hand and held it to Knuckles. Then two words came out of his mouth.

"Chaos…Control."

Time stopped for Shadow only, this time. Shadow cracked his knuckles, and began his light-speed assault.

Amy, meanwhile, managed to come to, and, sitting up in the cushy seat Shadow had placed her in, saw Knuckles being pummeled by some seemingly invisible force for a few seconds.

"Shadow...wh…" Amy stammered as he watched Shadow fight. She finally decided to make her way down, back to the arena floor, to get a closer look.

Cadmus was also coming out of his unconscious state, and stared at Shadow's amazing attack. His contact with the earth had revitalized him, and Cadmus was able to renew his assault.

"Shadow!" he yelled, and Shadow stopped, holding his opponent.

"Care to lend a hand?" Shadow said, with an etherealness added to his voice.

Cadmus nodded and ran in. Shadow pitched Knuckles toward Cadmus, who commenced to spike him upwards. Shadow flew up and dash-kicked Knuckles five times rapidly, and spiked the heavily damaged echidna downwards. Cadmus delivered a sharp uppercut to Knuckles, who was now bleeding and bruised excessively, and Shadow delivered the coup de grace with a pair of energy shots and a stomp kick.

Espio, after being out for much of the fight, was finally coming to, awakening to see Knuckles lying on the ground, the Chaos Emeralds scattered around him.

"Is it…over?" Espio groaned as he stood up.

"I'd say so," Cadmus replied as he stared over his fallen lord.

"Shadow…you're…" Espio stammered.

"I know. The planet is with me," he responded, still hovering a few inches off the ground. The symbol disappeared from his forehead, and he touched down.

"So, my…heh…lord…how does it feel to be on the receiving end of suffering?" Cadmus spat. "You've caused so much pain to others…I'm sure this is a fitting end for you." At this point, Amy joined the group.

Knuckles, even near death, could get in the last word. "Heh…you fools have won…but the war is only beginning…soon I shall be one again…" With that, a spot on hi torso began to glow, and what appeared to be the lower half of some sort of golden egg rose out of his body, and shot into the sky. When the group looked back again, Knuckles, or rather, his body, was back to its old self.

Cadmus was the first to react. "This…is what happened to Demicles…he was…"

Shadow interrupted. "…Possessed. Whatever that egg half was, it was what was giving Knuckles all that power."

"And now he's gone…forever…" Amy said, holding her wounded arm. A tear came to her eye. Cadmus suddenly noticed what appeared to be some sort of small crown headband.

"The Prime One's headband…the symbol of Knuckles' power…I'm surprised it survived," Cadmus said as he picked it up.

Espio put his hand on Cadmus' shoulder. "Take it, friend. You deserve it. We'll take the Chaos Emeralds and get out of here."

"Stay…you need to recuperate."

"I'm fine with that," Amy interjected.

"It's settled, we stay here for now." Shadow finally said. "By the way, where's Tsuko?"

"I missed it, didn't I? Dang it!" a voice said. Everyone turned around, and saw Tsuko, scratched up, but fine. "I had quite a tough fight myself breaking out of that castle, though, so I got my action."

Shadow smiled and bid him to come closer. "Glad to have you back, buddy. Want a pair of Chaos Emeralds?"

"Sweet!" Tsuko replied gleefully.


	13. Chapter 12: Love and Death

**Chapter Twelve**

Crimsa lay on her bed, twiddling her thumbs and glancing over at her phone. Obviously, she was waiting for something. Finally, it rang, and she raced over and looked at the caller ID. It was him.

"Hello?" she said after picking up the phone.

"Crimsa? Hi! It's Miko," said the voice at the other end.

"Miko! Glad to hear from you! What's up?"

"Well…I may sound crazy for saying this, but…I want to meet your mom."

Crimsa stood up with an astounded look on her face. "What are you, nuts! She'll think you're some thug come to rob the place!"

"We've been friends for a while now, right?"

"Yeah…but my mom thinks you're gonna rape me or something…"

Miko was absolutely flabberghasted. "Rape you? I'd never do that! I want to come and prove to your mom that I'm not who she thinks I am!"

"She wouldn't even let you get a word in."

Miko was still determined. "Look, just tell her that I'm coming over to meet you tomorrow, and that she's going to let me in, and that she's going to listen to me before she judges me."

"My mom's more stubborn than a mule. She'll ground me until I'm eighteen!"

"She's grounded you more times than I can count."

"Alright, I'll tell her."

"Tell me what?" Rouge asked sternly as she stood in the doorway.

"Eep! Mom!" Crimsa exclaimed. "I…I…"

"You're talking with that Miko character, aren't you?" Rouge continued.

"Yes, Mom…" Crimsa replied, bowing her head.

Miko overheard this. "Is that your mom? Let me talk to her!"

"Okay." Crisma replied, and handed the phone to Rouge. "Miko wants to talk with you."

Rouge took the phone. "Hello? Are you still there, Miko?"

"Yes…um…how should I address you?"

"Rouge is fine."

"Okay then, Rouge…you know that Crimsa and I have been friends for a while."

"Yes. And I don't approve of it."

"And why? You haven't even met me!"

Rouge's tone was getting angrier. "I've seen your picture in the paper…holding guns and shooting at police officers. I don't want my daughter dating someone like that!"

"I take no pleasure in it, trust me."

"Still…how can I believe that you wouldn't violate my daughter? If you would blast a law officer's head off with a shotgun, what would keep you from raping my innocent child?"

"It's called a code of honor, madam. The so-called 'hooligans' referred to in the papers are simply opposing a force who has no such code."

"You're insinuating that the police are evil?"

"I'm sure they're just following orders, but corrupt orders."

"Still…"

"Look, Rouge, give me a chance. Let me present myself…then you can judge me for all the world."

"Sigh…alright, I suppose so. I'll let you come in two weeks."

"Two weeks? Why?"

"Because that's how long Crimsa's grounded for." Rouge looked over at her daughter when she said this.

"Okay then. It was…um…nice talking to you. Goodbye, ma'am." He hung up.

"Thank you, Mom," Crimsa finally said as she hugged her mom.

"You're still grounded, young lady. Nice try, though."

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

An hour or two after Miko hung up the phone, it rang again. "Talk to me," Miko said as he held the phone between his head and his shoulder.

"Miko?"

"Tails! It's great to hear from you!"

Tails' tone was grim, and he seemed sick. "Yes, but this is an important matter."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I've found a way to end this mess."

"Really? Start talking!"

After a minute or two of silence, Tails began his explanation. "I've managed to locate four powerful gems…no, not the Chaos Emeralds. Something better."

Miko's excitement was at the boiling point. "WHAT?"

"In the jungle, there is a plateau that seems to have nothing on it."

"Yeah…"

"There actually is something…the lost City of the Cipher!"

"You're kidding, right? That place is just a legend!"

Tails chuckled a little. "It's real, alright. Anyway, I've analyzed the properties of these gems. Each one is affiliated with one of the four classical elements: Air, Earth, Fire and Water. I believe that combining them and using their energy to power some sort of cannon, we can use it to take out those maniacs Robotnik and Vector."

"That's great…but how are we going to build it, and where do we store it?"

"That's where you come in. I don't think I'll be much longer of this earth, and I need you to build it."

"That's crazy!"

"I'm haunted by something evil…I feel…it's consuming my soul…"

"Tails?"

Tails was starting to strain, trying to maintain his grip on life. "I've drawn up the plans, and some friends will deliver it…grrrgh…this is the last…time…you'll hear from…ack…me…goodbye…" then he went silent.

"Tails? Tails! TAILS! Oh crud no…" Miko dropped the phone. "He's…dead…"

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"He's…gone…" Amy whimpered as she looked at Tails' lifeless body, as Metal Sonic and Omega were finishing the autopsy. Tails had died only thirty-six hours before. She had lost another friend...first Cream, now Tails.

"But from what?" Shadow wondered. "He was perfectly healthy when we left him. Couldn't have been suicide."

Espio shook his head. "His soul was consumed…no doubt by the minions of this 'World Eater' Cadmus told us about. I am now one hundred percent sure that he is the ultimate cause of all of the mess of the past fifteen years…why Sonic and Knuckles turned evil…why Robotnik is in control of the city…and why Vector turned on us."

Shadow clenched his fist. "No…it is worse. This World Eater is the root of all the evil we've faced…I remember overhearing Black Doom say something about him…"

"But…that means if we beat Sonic, he'll come back…" Amy noted.

"True, but we'll be ready…" Metal Sonic noted as he came out the door. "Tails had a plan."

"A plan?" Espio asked.

Omega came out next. "The Chaos Emeralds, the Element Gems and the Cipher Sword…they are the keys to the World Eater's defeat. But our first target must be Sonic."

Shadow nodded. "You're right, Omega. We need defeat Sonic for his own sake. He's not himself."

Amy dried her tears. "Yes…and then the World Eater, Eggman and Vector will pay! Every one of them…that is the score I have."

"We'll avenge Cream, Tails, Big and Charmy!" Espio added.

"I shall repent for my mistake," Metal Sonic said with a measure of enthusiasm.

"Chance of success: One hundred percent!" Omega said, shaking his fist in eagerness.

Tsuko was snickering. "You realize how cheesy this is, don't you? But heck, I'm in! Let's do it! For everyone and everything we hold dear!" He put his right hand in the center of the circle.

"For the memories of the past…" Shadow said, and put his own hand in.

"For the possibilities of the future…" Espio replied, and added his hand to the mix.

"For the life of all things…" Amy said, putting her own hand in.

"For repentance of our mistakes…" Metal Sonic said, putting in his claw.

"We shall not fail, friends!" Omega replied, now bubbling with enthusiasm.

"Let's do this!" they all said together.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

The group had decided to set out the next morning, and spent the night in the lab. Shadow and Amy were in the same room. Both had wanted to, but neither knew why at that point.

Shadow noticed that the large cut in Amy's arm had opened again and was bleeding. "Amy…your arm…"

Amy, glanced over to it, held on to the wounded limb and looked away a little. "It's okay. Really."

"Let me see it," Shadow said as he reached for it. Amy shied away.

"I'm serious. It's just fine," she replied, now slightly annoyed.

"For the last time, let me see."

Amy finally relinquished her grip on the wounded limb, and Shadow looked it over, his ruby-red eyes scanning it carefully, and rubbing his gloved hand along the wound.

"Doesn't seem major…needs to be bandaged again, though. Should have disinfected it, too" Shadow glanced around, and noticed some rubbing alcohol, cotton balls and some cloth on a .

He put some of the alcohol on the cotton ball. "Okay, Amy. I just need to disinfect this…"

Amy winced as he applied the disinfectant.

"Sorry, Amy. Now hold still." Shadow began to wrap the cloth around Amy's arm.

"Shadow…you're such a sweetheart," Amy said with a tiny squeal. "Let me finish." Amy finished wrapping the clean bandage around her arm, pulling it tight to make sure.

Shadow glanced at his hand. It was stained with Amy's blood. He groaned.

"Shouldn't have touched that spot. This stain won't ever come out."

"Oh, Shadow…you've been so nice to me lately…you're like…Sonic…before he changed."

"Really?"

Amy turned away and stared at a picture of Tails and Sonic on the wall. "Yeah…we did go out a few times…it was great…but then things turned bad, just after he found that…thing…"

"What happened?"

"He started yelling at me…slamming doors in my face…"

"That's it?"

"No…then he…" Amy broke down, put her hands to her face and began sobbing, all before she could finish.

Shadow moved a little closer and shook his head in disbelief. "Oh god…he started beating you, didn't he?" He had known it, but never told Amy that he knew.

Amy nodded, still sobbing.

Shadow was in shock. "And yet…you still love him?"

Amy stopped and lifted her head. Her face was black from her tears. She then bowed her head and smiled a little. Before Shadow could do anything, Amy was embracing him. Her eyes were closed. "No…not anymore. Oh, Shadow, how could I have been so blind? When he was hurting me, you relieved me without even asking me what was wrong! When he insulted me, you made me feel better! I was looking for love in the entirely wrong place!"

Shadow quickly realized what she was saying. Then, everything he had kept bottled up for all those years…his true feelings…they had come out in the fight against Knuckles, but he did not remember having them. He embraced Amy back and closed his eyes too. He could feel her beating heart.

"Shadow?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever let go."

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

The embracing pair had no idea they were being watched by spirits…spirits of friends…Charmy, Cream, Knuckles and Tails, to be exact. In the world of spirits, they always take the form of when they were most happy in life…so Charmy, Cream and Tails were much younger in form.

"Aww…isn't it cute?" Charmy chirped.

"I suppose so…reminds me of you and Cream, Tails." Knuckles replied, chuckling a little. Never in his mind had he comprehended Shadow and Amy being together.

"Heh. So…this is what we do, Knux? Watch over the living for all eternity?" Tails asked. "It must be boring."

"I guess that's about the size of it." Knuckles replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"That sucks." Tails sighed. "But then again, I think it was bound to happen."

"Really?"

"Look at them," Tails explained, pointing his hands at them. "It's divine, I tell you! A match made by the angels!"

Cream interjected at this point. "I don't think divine is the right word here...it's a little strong. Spiritual is what I think. It's much less intense than 'divine'."

"Nonetheless…it's a great pair. Better than Sonic and Amy could ever be," Charmy replied.

"But…what will happen when Amy knows the truth about herself," Tails wondered. "I don't know if she could take it."

"She's a strong girl. She'll take it okay." Cream said, putting her hand on Tails' shoulder.

"Thanks, Cream…hey, look! More cuteness!"

Amy had fallen asleep on Shadow's shoulder, and he was twirling his fingers in her hair.

"Teh ShadAmyness! It's too much!" Tails laughed. Everyone laughed with him, and then continued to watch.


	14. Chapter 13: One Less Eggman

**Chapter Thirteen**

The sky was getting stormy the next day, and rain began to pelt the roof of the lab. Amy was the first to wake up to the noise. Shadow had dozed off, and it seemed everyone else was asleep too. Moving as quietly as she could, she wove her way through the halls, down to the main lab. To her surprise, someone was already there…Metal Sonic.

"Good morning, Amy," he said as he was clicking through data files.

"Have you been up all night, Metal?"

"I'm a robot. I don't need to sleep. I've been backing up Tails' data on certain things; important things.

"Like what?" Amy asked, wondering if Metal was hiding something.

"Some things are best left untold."

Amy figured there was no way of getting the information out of him, so she walked away.

"There is…one thing Tails wants you to see…it's important that everyone knows this." Metal moved the mouse pointer and clicked on one image file. A blueprint of some sort of giant laser cannon showed up on screen.

"A weapon? Why would Tails be working on something like this?" Amy asked.

"It's the key to our victory over the World Eater. Remember the gems in the temple?"

"Yeah. What about them?"

"They fit into these slots. According to Tails' data, their energy is beyond even the Chaos Emeralds. Each one is affiliated with one of the classical elements."

"Air, Earth, Fire and Water, of course. But what's the deal?"

"Combined, their energy, if forced into an energy blast,would beequivalent to two billion tons of dynamite…enough to wipe out anything…"

Amy shook her head in mild disbelief. "This is something Eggman would build! Tails must have been insane when he made this. But still…we could use any help we can get."

Metal Sonic whirred for a minute, accessing another memory file in his hard drive. "He also mentioned to me that he had a cousin in the big city…does the name Miko Prower ring any bells?"

"No."

"Well, he says this cousin will be able to build this weapon."

"What's with the ruckus about a weapon?" Tsuko asked as he stood in the doorway, his hair all messed up.

"Good morning, Tsuko. Sleep well?" Amy asked.

"Like a log. What's for breakfast?"

"You always think about food, Tsuko." Amy joked.

"Hey, fighting through forty-five echidna guards on your own is hard work!" Tsuko responded, apparently unable to take a joke.

"There should be some decent stuff in the fridge…"

Tsuko needed no more. He dashed to the kitchen, where he screamed.

"Holy crap!" he yelled. "This stuff is ancient! It must be as old as the temple!"

"Try the pantry," Metal Sonic responded. "I'm sure there's some stuff there."

Moments later, Tsuko yelled back, "All I see are some round metal things that say 'Soup' on them. What's soup?"

"It's like stew, but more watery." Amy yelled back.

"Oh, there's also some…uh…'chips'….and some…'jelly'…where's the good stuff? The fruits! The meat! What kind of things do you civilized people eat!"

Shadow appeared in the doorway, shaking his head. "Ugh…there's no pleasing that guy. Morning, Amy… G'mornin', Metal."

Metal acknowledged Shadow. "Greetings, Shadow. Could you help Tsuko find something to eat?"

"Meh. Let him look for himself."

"Guys?" Tsuko called. "I think the moldy food is moving…"

Shadow walked in, thinking it was a joke, to see Tsuko up against the wall, and the fridge door slowly opening, and blue mold oozing out.

"Yeesh…" Shadow said with disgust. He had no choice but to shoot a small energy blast at the fridge, incinerating all the spoiled food and wrecking the fridge.

"Great…now we have a broken fridge and no cold food."

"Put a sock in it, Tsuko."

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Ivo was sitting in his office, as always, casually leafing through the roughly three dozen letters and petitions he got every day from his staff and the citizens. But he didn't care. His ultimate goal was far too close...once he had wringed the city dry, he would clamp down and set everyone to work on his new palace. The intercom sounded all of a sudden, causing the pudgy politician to jump out of his seat.

Quickly gathering himself, he pushed the button, to answer the call.

"What?"

"Police Chief Vector is here to see you, sir."

"Let him up, then!" Ivo yelled into the intercom.

Several minutes later, Vector came up the stairs with a very sinister look on his face. Ivo, for some reason, did not sense anything amiss.

"Ah, Vector. Have you come to talk with me about something?"

Vector smiled wryly, as he always did…but this time he had something in mind.

"Yeah, boss…I do. Y'see, I've studied the way you handle things around here. And frankly, I think you don't do it well."

Ivo stood up and stared hard at the crocodile then laughed. "Oh, and you think you can do better? Hah! I was born to rule! You're just a hireling to me!"

"On the contrary, my dear Ivo…" Vector pulled out a handgun at this point and pointed it at the mayor, "I think I can do much better."

Robotnik was aghast…his own police chief…attempting to murder him! This was an act of treason, and Robotnik hated that.

"Vector! Put that thing down this instant! Don't make me call security."

"You wouldn't want to do that."

"And why not?" the mayor inquired.

Vector just chuckled. He snapped his fingers, and four security guards armed with laser rifles marched into his office and set their sights on him.

"Ivo, Ivo, Ivo…how could you not see this coming? I have command of every security guard, SWAT trooper and policeperson in this city. You don't run the city…I do."

"Eggbots! Attack!" the mayor cried in a panic. No response.

"Heh…you also gave me access to all the important files in the city network…including the code to control your robots. How could you have been so blind?"

"You…you were planning this all along, weren't you!"

Vector began cackling. "Now it hits you, Eggman! I'm the one in charge! You're obsolete! Useless!"

"Sir…shall we open fire?" one of the guards asked.

"At will." Vector rasped. He fired two shots from his pistol, hitting Ivo in his arm and his shoulder. The other guards fired as well, and one shot pierced the mayor right through the heart. He slumped over on his desk, barely alive. Vector walked over and aimed his pistol at the doctor's head.

"Time for the coup d'etat." Vector sneered. A gunshot rang through the office building.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Miko sat in a side dorm of the rebellion's base with his comrades: Aeron, a male eagle and leader of their small group; Raiden, a black wolf with many scars from previous fights; and Yakujo, a male white hedgehog who was friends with Miko. Aeron was drinking some coffee; Raiden was practicing his unarmed defense techniques, and Miko and Yakujo were playing chess together. They were all listening to the radio when startling news came on.

"Breaking news just in! An unknown assassin had slipped into Mayor Robotnik's office, and delivered dozens of shots to him before leaving without a trace. We're here with Police Chief Vector. Chief Vector, what do you think is the cause of this?"

Aeron chuckled. "Heh…it's about time the Mayor was rubbed out. The man who did this should get a reward. A big one at that."

Vector's voice came on. "We believe it's those rebels, the remnants of G.U.N. They've been after my boss for years now…looks like they finally got him."

Miko shook his head. "No…no one here knows how to slip in. It must be someone on the inside. Do we have any insiders?"

Raiden shook his head. "No…we don't. Why?"

Vector continued. "I also have a special note in the Mayor's desk…that if anything should ever happen to him, that I, Vector T. Crocodon, become Mayor."

Miko realized the truth. "Vector! He did Robotnik in! He wanted the power!"

Yakujo shook his head. "I always knew he was a power-hungry slimeball." He then moved one of his pieces on the board. "Check and mate, Miko."

"Damn it!" Miko cursed, slamming his fist on the table when he realized he lost again.

"C'mon, Miko…it was only a game," Yakujo said with a smile.

"As my first act as Mayor, I'm going to put this city on the straight and narrow!" Vector continued. "I won't rest until every one of those rebels is either dead or under lock and key! I'm putting out a reward of 2,000 Rings for anyone who brings in a rebel, alive or dead. That's right…2,000 big ones! More will be revealed in time."

"Great…now we have a price on our heads," Raiden sighed.

"How are we going to win the trust of the people now?" Miko wondered out loud. _And how am I going to get Crimsa's mom to like me…she might just turn me in!_

"Man…we sure are in a lot of trouble…" Aeron said finally.

"We're always in trouble, Aeron," Raiden grumbled.

Yakujo, who was cleaning up the pieces, was shaking his head yet again. "No…Vector is even worse than Robotnik…I've heard that he's looking for some crazy relic that will unleash a horde of demons from the depths of the earth, and bring forth a creature that could destroy the world!"

"He's caught the supernatural bug, hasn't he?" Aeron said, finishing the last of his coffee.

Miko realized what Tails meant…the weapon…he decided to tell his friends. "Guys…what if I told you that we're going to meet some friends who are going to be the best allies we could ever get?"

"I'd say you're a nutty fox, Miko," Raiden guffawed.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Eggman!" Knuckles exclaimed when he and the others ran into the deceased doctor, or rather, his spirit. "How'd you get rubbed out?"

Ivo was infuriated. "Grah! You! Even in death my torment continues…that snake-in-the-grass Vector just waltzed into my office and with four of my own guards, blasted me into oblivion! I never should have trusted him!"

"Serves you right, you bad man!" Charmy jeered.

Ivo tried to explain. "You don't get it, do you, you stupid bee…Vector is completely insane! At least I wouldn't strive to bring about the equivalent of a nuclear holocaust! He would! If only I had my body, I'd give that crocodile such a thrashing!"

Knuckles pondered this for a moment, and then spoke. "Hmmm…maybe you can get your hand in revenge…tell me…what was that thing you were using fifteen years ago? What was the thing that made me and Sonic get all evil and stuff…and what would Vector use it for?"

Ivo sighed. "Since there is nothing any of us can do, I might as well…that relic was the Egg of Geddon the World Eater. Geddon is a creature whose origins I have no knowledge of…but his power is immense, and his ways are of the greatest evil. Any intelligent living thing that touches the egg becomes extremely possessive of it. The creature's spirit possesses the body of the owner, and warps their mind. Long term exposure, or direct possession by the egg, will warp the owner's body as well…becoming more like the creature it holds.

"But…that doesn't explain how I died…" Tails interrupted. "I felt something evil attacking my very life essence…I managed to escape before it could eat it completely."

Ivo immediately responded. "When you were killed, Knuckles, your half of the egg left your body. The egg half is searching for its other half…Sonic's. It sent its minions after Tails to devour his soul."

"So we have to keep the halves from coming together." Tails said, thinking it was all he needed..

Ivo shook his head. "But even if they come together, only one whose heart is blacker than the darkest night, one who only thinks of ultimate power…only they can awaken Geddon."

"If Vector would take you out…then he could…crud…" Knuckles replied. "This is definitely not good."

"We'll have to rely on the others," Tails said. "They're the last hope for this entire planet."

"Hasn't it _always_ been that way?" Ivo inquired sardonically.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Shadow, Amy, Tsuko, Espio, and Omega set out for their next mission: Find and defeat Sonic the Hedgehog…once the greatest hero in the whole world. Amy wondered what had become of him…she had been in stasis for fifteen years, so she was not around for the Angel Incident. Tsuko was only in it for the challenge…he never liked Sonic much, anyway. Shadow wanted to get revenge on him for hurting Amy, and Espio…well…one could say he was only along for the ride, as was Omega. Metal Sonic was to guard the lab and continue backing up data.

Rain had set in, so the group was a bit uncomfortable, especially Omega, who was a bit afraid of rusting. The ground had turned muddy, and everyone was a little cold. Even Shadow seemed uneasy. The travel took about three hours, since Tsuko was leading the way and knew the jungle well.

Soon enough, the group appeared at the edge of another large clearing, and standing in the center was a virtual citadel…massive walls of stone loomed over the group. Oddly, there were no guards.

"Here it is…" Tsuko said. "My home city."

"So this is where Sonic is…" Espio said, gazing in awe at the massive walls.

"So, how do we get to him?" Amy asked.

"Omega…what day is it?" Tsuko asked.

"It is the day before the end of the jungle's long wet season, or the autumnal equinox in more temperate climes."

"Perfect!" Tsuko said, elated. "We should have no trouble getting to him. At the end of the wet season, which is tomorrow, Overlord Sonic comes out of his castle and holds a grand feast, where he selects the newest members of his elite guard. He also selects his mate for the short dry season."

"A mate?" Amy said, somewhat repulsed. "Are you…"

"No…I was born a year or two before he took over." Tsuko replied. "I'm just a common soldier…my brother, Bakura, is his best guard. He also gets to pick a mate this…year…"

"Cadmus mentioned something about a pink hedgehog appearing there not too long ago," Espio said. He made her his queen, since he was so enamored with her. But she's bad to the core. I wonder if…no…it's silly." Amy wondered what Espio meant.

"Let's go. I don't think we'll be as conspicuous as last time." Shadow said, starting forward.


	15. Chapter 14: Reality Shattered

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Author's Note**: Any preconceptions you've had about Amy's past in this tale…prepare to have them dashed to pieces.

The interior of the walls was alive with activity. Hedgehogs of all colors and hairstyles hurried this way and that, doing their part to prepare for the great feast. No one seemed to notice the group weaving their way through the crowd.

"Guys, I'll take you to my house, so you can meet my girl…" Tsuko whispered. He led them down the main street, and then turned off to a side road. Picking one of the houses, he opened the door.

"Yumi!" Tsuko yelled as he came inside. A few moments later, Yumi came down the stairs, and when she saw him, her eyes widened, and tears of joy were wept.

"Tsukooo!" she squealed, racing toward him. "Oh, Tsuko, you don't know how hard it's been without you! It's been a nightmare! Bakura's been hounding me, harassing me! Oh how good it is for you to be back!" She put her head on his chest, and sobbed.

Shadow walked in on this scene. "You two need some time alone…" Shadow closed the door quietly.

"Sounds like the girl missed Tsuko a lot." Espio said. "Anyway, can you get a scan on the area, Omega?

Omega nodded. "Affirmative. Target assumed to be Sonic. Please wait." The robot then began to whir a bit, his eyes looking every which way.

"Scan complete. Target found to be at clock position 11:45. Scanners also detect a large castle at clock position 6:15."

Tsuko opened the door a moment later. "Sorry about that…you can come in now." The group entered the small hut. It was about as big as Cadmus', but simpler and even a bit cozier. Yumi was sitting down on a small mat in the main area.

"Please, sit down, all." Yumi said pleasantly. "Sorry, but we don't have company this often…so I don't have any more mats."

"It's okay," Amy replied. "I'll stand." Shadow and Espio sat down. Yumi got a better look at Amy for the first time, and was startled. She looked very much like Lady Thorn…_could she be a twin sister or something_, she wondered.

There was a minute or two of awkward silence, before Tsuko began. "So…uh…how do you like my place?"

Omega raised his fist. "There is no time for idle chatter, Tsuko. We must make a plan to defeat Sonic before the autumnal equinox."

"Defeat…Sonic?" Yumi stammered. "But…he's…"

"He's not invincible, Yumi…" Tsuko said to her. "…But Sonic is evil…and a perverted psycho at that."

"Tsuko! Why do you talk of the Overlord that way?"

"Because it's true…and Bakura is that way too…I have a feeling I know who he will choose as his mate for the dry season…"

Amy stamped her foot in anger. "This Bakura guy is a real jerk…I can't believe he's related to you! Urgh! If I ever meet this guy, I swear I'll nail him in the jaw!"

"Just a reminder…" Omega interrupted.

"Yumi…we have to do this…the world is in danger…" Tsuko said to Yumi, now half-pleading. "Don't expose us."

Yumi thought about this for a moment, and then nodded. "All right...but don't expect it to be easy…"

"We would expect nothing less," Shadow said. "That's why Omega brought these along…show 'em, Omega."

Omega opened a hatch in his body cavity to reveal none other than the seven Chaos Emeralds! Yumi's mouth immediately dropped open.

"But…how did you…is he…"

"Yes, Yumi," Amy said. "Knuckles, the Prime Arch-Echidna, as he was called…is dead. And we're going to use the Emeralds to help beat Sonic."

"Wow…this is so…unusual…you seem to know him well…"

"I used to love him…" Amy said, thinking back. "But he shunned me, and all of his friends…for power. He's also under the control of a force not of this earth…"

At that moment, the activity outside became very frenetic. A huge crowd was gathering outside…something important was happening. The group, with Yumi in tow went outside to look.

"Scanners indicate that Sonic is in the middle of that crowd." Omega noted. "Immediate attack is not suggested…too many civilians present, collateral damage would be morally inexcusable."

"Perhaps if we…just talk to him, be friendly…then strike when the time is right…" Espio suggested. "He never was particularly smart…"

As Sonic managed to push his way through the crowd, the group got a good look at him. He hadn't changed much over the years. He was still blue as the sea, but he now sported a blood-red cape with a strange insignia on it: a half of a circle under what appeared to be some sort of flame or a meteor. And his voice had changed…it was similar to the way Knuckles' did. Amy was the first to start their ruse…

"Sonic! Soniiiic!" Amy yelled. Sonic stopped short.

"Oh great…I know that annoying voice anywhere…perfect timing," Sonic said to himself.

"Yo, Sonic! Long time no see!" Shadow said, coming forward in a friendly manner as well.

"Indeed. Fifteen years, Shadow. Fifteen long years," Sonic replied, still not looking at his former friends. "Perhaps we could," he turned around as he said this, "…catch up on old times? Come with me to my castle, and away from these…commoners." He turned and walked back toward his castle.

"I sense trouble…" Espio whispered to Tsuko.

"We have no choice…" Tsuko replied in the same volume. The group followed Sonic into his dark stone castle, which loomed above the village like a giant over peasants.

-- -- -- -- -- --

"Your king is back, my lady, and he's brought guests…" a green hedgehog guard said as he kneeled before the veiled hedgehog queen, Lady Thorn.

"What are their natures? Friends or foes?" the queen asked.

"Their nature appears friendly…and one of them looks very much like you," the guard replied.

"Then _she _has come." The queen got to her feet and began to walk to the door of her chamber. "I have waited a long time for this day…the day that she would learn the truth…the truth that Shadow knows, but will not admit."

"Yes…I'm sure you'll find it most amusing, madam, knowing what _you_ enjoy."

-- -- -- -- -- --

"Sonic…so…what's it like, ruling all hedgehogs?" Espio asked hesitantly. Sonic was being awfully amiable to them…he was sure there was a trap involved.

Sonic stood up from his large, dark blue-clothed throne, which was obviously the room's main feature. "It has its perks, Espio. They obey my every command…I can inspire an army with a single word…it's good to be king."

"But…why the war with Knuckles," Amy asked, "Why the hate for the echidnas?"

Sonic chuckled at this statement. "Because I realized something about him and his kind…they were too good-hearted for their own sake. They could not embrace the darkness within themselves…I could give you all that chance."

"If you're asking us to help you finish off the echidnas, it's no deal." Amy answered. At this moment, a veiled female hedgehog appeared at the foot of nearby stairs.

**Author's Note**: This next part is really intense in overall evilness, so I suggest you play some ecstatic choir music or something for the best effect.

"Oh…hello, dearest." Sonic said when he noticed her. "Friends…this is my queen, Lady Thorn." He turned to her. "Come forward and say hello to them…take off that veil of yours and show them your face." Sonic's expression was slowly turning into one of insane glee.

"It's such a pleasure to meet you all, especially you, Amy Rose." Lady Thorn said in a sinister tone. Something big was about to happen…Shadow felt it.

"How do you know my name?" Amy asked.

"Stupid girl…" she removed her veil…and there was Amy's face, except it was twisted into an expression that an insane serial killer would have before he dealt the killing strike.

"Wh…what is this…a…a copy?" Amy stammered, starting to back away.

Lady Thorn's expression turned more neutral, but still had that evil smile. "It's nice to meet you, Amy Rose…no, I can't even call you _that_…because _I…_am the real Amy Rose."

"No…it's…" Amy whimpered, turned to Shadow, who was shaking his head in disbelief as well. "Shadow…is she joking? Am I…a copy?"

Sonic was starting to enjoy this, and decided to add to Amy's suffering. "Let me elaborate. You do recall me throwing you off a cliff, no, Amy…"

"Y…yes…but I was saved…"

Sonic cackled insanely. "No! You weren't! The real Amy Rose died that day!"

Espio was confounded. "Then how…"

"I found her body many years later…in the same place where it landed…and now she's back, and my bride! You, Amy, are nothing but a fake! A pale facsimile of the original that you see before you! You don't even _deserve_ to be called a copy!"

Amy fell to her knees. "I'm…not…me?"

Shadow had just about enough of this. "Sonic! Stop this! This is all a pack of lies!"

"You of all people would know Shadow," Lady Thorn spat. "You let her…or should I say…me…die."

Tsuko decided to make the taunting stop in the only way he knew how. He lunged at Lady Thorn, only to get slashed across his arm by a cruelly sharpened scythe. Sonic quickly summoned his guards, which numbered twenty. Tsuko saw his brother in the lead.

"Guards! Toss these fools in the dungeon! I don't want them ruining the feast! And, Bakura…take care of your little brother. He's a feisty one."

Omega reacted to the danger by aiming his machine guns at Sonic and shooting at him. The bullets bounced off of him harmlessly.

"I'll take care of the robot," Sonic snickered. He snapped his fingers, and Omega immediately shut down...how it was done, even Sonic wasn't sure. Without being able to put up a fight, everyone else was dragged down into the castle's dungeon, where they were locked up…

**Author's Note: **Okay, you can stop the ecstatic choir music now.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"We heard you the nine hundred and twenty-sixth time, Amy! Now will you shut up so I can think!" Tsuko moaned. Amy's continual mumbling about how she was not real had gone from pathetic to downright annoying in Tsuko's mind. Amy apparently heard him, since she quieted down.

"Sheesh…can't we do _anything _without getting thrown into prison?" Espio complained. The morale of the group had gone into a tailspin very quickly, aggravated by Amy's incessant and repetitive "I'm not real…" They had been stuck there for about fifteen hours, and the start of the feast was nearing.

"I just hope Sonic doesn't find the Chaos Emeralds…then we're really doomed…" Shadow said. "And how were we supposed to know it was a trap…it's as if he knew we were coming…damn it! He's even got the place under a Chaos Negate field. We'd need a miracle right now…"

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Guys! They're in trouble again!" Cream yelled when she saw what was going on…"and Amy's not looking too good…"

"She found out, didn't she?" Ivo said. "Heh. But I didn't think it would hit her so hard…she's not as strong-willed as I thought she was…"

Knuckles shook his head in doubt. "Shadow can't Chaos Control out of that…but there might be a way…it's a long shot…somehow one of us would have to manifest ourselves into the material world, and try to help from there."

"Let me try!" Charmy yipped. "I've done it before!"

"Really?" Tails asked. "When?"

"I appeared to Espio one day, telling him to ditch Vector. I think we can manifest if someone with the proper mindset to see spirits is present."

"Okay then, Charmy, give it a shot." Knuckles said, giving him a good-luck thumbs-up.

The bee closed his eyes and concentrated hard. His wingbeats increased, and it looked like he was starting to sweat. He began fading in and out, and soon completely disappeared.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Moments later, in a ghostly transparent state, Charmy appeared in the middle of the jail. Espio was rubbing his eyes, but no one else seemed to notice the bee's ghost hovering there.

"Ch…Charmy…what…are you doing here?" Espio stammered. "Don't tell me I'm going crazy!"

"Nope…I'm manifesting, thanks to your open mind. Only way I can." Charmy replied cheerfully. "Concentrate a little, and maybe I can help you out. The keys are right there.

"Espio…what are you doing?" Shadow asked. "I hope you're not going crazy too…because you're talking to yourself."

"Don't mind Shadow…only you can see me. He'll learn how someday. But go ahead. Help me."

Espio closed his eyes and began to concentrate. As he did, Charmy became more and more solid."

"Okay, you can stop now, Espio. I can touch stuff now." Charmy said, holding his hands up. He buzzed over to the key rack several yards away, swiped the keys and handed them to Espio. Shadow and Tsuko were watching the whole time, at least watching the keys hover by themselves and go right into Espio's hands.

"Thanks, Charmy."

"You're welcome!" he cheered, and then disappeared. "Oh, and Tails says hi" were the last things he said before he faded away.

"Espio…what's going on?" Tsuko asked as Espio exited the cell.

"A miracle," Espio replied. He unlocked Shadow's and Tsuko's cells. He was about to open Amy's, but Shadow shook his head.

"She won't be much help in her condition…it seems best that she stay here. Let's go find Omega…"


	16. Chapter 15: The Fire of His Heart

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Overlord! They've escaped!" one of the guards cried as he rushed into Sonic's throne room. Sonic was examining one of the Chaos Emeralds.

"So?" Sonic inquired without seeming to worry much.

"No doubt they are searching for the metal man…"

"You mean Omega? Heh…they can have him. I have the real prize!" Sonic held up the Chaos Emerald. "With these, there is nothing they can do to defeat me!"

"I overhead them talking about how they defeated Knuckles…who also used the Chaos Emeralds!"

"Is that so? Then I am glad you notified me. Unlike certain rulers, I know when I'm in danger. But…then again…they wouldn't harm THIS little beauty, would they?" He tugged on a chain, which had Yumi, handcuffed on the other end.

"Sire…that's Tsuko's mate…" the guard said.

Sonic cut him off. "And soon it will be Bakura's. He's had his eye on this one for quite a while…and she was intended for him, anyways. But she opted out."

"I could never love such a jerk!" Yumi said with great antagonism.

"You will be his mate…and not just for the dry season." Sonic replied.

Another guard appeared soon after. "Sire, the feast is about to begin! What should we do about the escaped prisoners?"

"Let them come. They wouldn't dare harm me in front of so many innocents."

"You're a coward, Sonic!"

"I'm just looking for out for my own interests…"

Sonic tugged Yumi to make her come, and when she did, they teleported outside. The feast would soon begin.

-- -- -- -- -- --

"There you are, Omega!" Shadow exclaimed with relief as he opened a large storage room. The robot was laid in an upright sitting position, with his secret compartment open.

"Crud…Sonic must have the Chaos Emeralds," Espio said with dismay. "Look." He pointed to Omega's open door.

"Let's turn him back on…" Shadow replied. He looked around for any switch…but no luck, until he noticed two buttons under Omega's "eyebrows." He pushed them, and Omega whirred to life.

"I am E-123 Omega…oh, hello. What happened after I was turned off?"

"Sonic's got the Chaos Emeralds, Yumi is about to be married off to Tsuko's big brother at the feast, and Amy still can't get over that revelation about her.

"The feast! Crap! We need to get over there now!" Tsuko cried when he realized the problem. "I need to save Yumi!"

"Can you even do that?" Espio asked as the group started out of the castle.

"Yes…but it will be difficult…I would need to defeat my own brother in a Maiden's Honor Duel. Bakura is Sonic's best, and I'll probably die…grrr…damnit!"

"Can't one of us fight in your place?" Omega asked.

"No…thanks, though. Besides, this is my battle." When he said this, he could feel an unusual fire growing within himself. The very thought of Yumi in Bakura's arms was angering him…very much.

"Tsuko…are you…okay?" Espio asked as they neared the exit. "And why is it getting hotter all of a sudden?"

Shadow suddenly remembered something…when he saw Cadmus burst into the arena, his body seemed somewhat rock-like…and he could feel a strong earth-elemental aura coming from him…and a fire-elemental aura was being produced by Tsuko…could it have something to do with the gems in the temple?

"Tsuko…get angrier!" Shadow finally said to him.

"Shadow…what are you doing?" Espio cried as they exited the castle. "I'm starting to melt here!"

Shadow didn't hear him. "Tsuko! Yumi's in danger! She needs you! Think of that! Use your love for her! Let it burn like fire!"

Tsuko's anger and emotion was rising higher and higher, and the heat was getting more oppressive…the air was wavering with heat.

"Yumi…" Tsuko murmered. His fur began to change to a fiery-orange, and flames began to encircle him.

"That's it, Tsuko! Just a little more!"

About five hundred yards from the feast's center, a massive flame flared up, and a vengeful scream pierced the afternoon air. Everyone stopped and watched as Tsuko came streaking across the way unto a burning demon…

"Shadow, you idiot! Tsuko is gonna burn the place down!" Espio screamed.

"You don't understand the elements like I can, Espio. Look..."

Indeed…Tsuko touched many flammable objects, but not one caught fire. Espio realized this anddecided to stand back andwatch the events unfold.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

The crowd had turned fearful when they beheld the burning form of the vengeful Tsuko standing before them. Sonic, however, was quite amused.

"Well, if it isn't little Tsuko, slayer of a hundred echidnas. That's an interesting light show you're putting on."

"Where's…Bakura?" Tsuko growled. His flame aura grew a little larger.

"Right here, little brother!" Bakura yelled out, and made his way in front of his overlord, his large halberd drawn. Something wasn't right about him…his pupils had faded, and his teeth had turned sharp.

"Haha! A Maiden's Honor Duel! What fun!" He turned to the frightened Yumi. "Look at that, Yumi…your boyfriend's love for you is burning…literally!" He laughed at his little joke.

"Sir…what about the people?" Another of his elites asked.

"Get them to safety…I don't want any…unnecessary deaths."

"It shall be done."

The guards began to herd the crowd back, until they thought it was a safe distance. Sonic hovered backwards a few hundred yards, and then set the Chaos Emeralds down. They shot up a large beam of light, which formed into a large energy field, similar to the one in Knuckles' arena.

And so the stage was set…two brothers would fight for the hand of a single girl…one lusted her, one loved her. The question on everyone's mind was: Who would win?

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Miko! Get back in cover, damnit!" Aeron yelled as he watched Miko dash into the open, his twin uzis blazing. The group was caught in a gunfight with about ten of Vector's military police when the group was caught out in the open one day.

Miko didn't hear him, and continued to fire. He managed to down three guards before he ran out of ammo. He immediately dived behind a dumpster when he was out.

One of the officers pulled out a grenade and heaved it in Miko's direction, hopping to blast the fox into smithereens. Thankfully, quick thinking and sharp aim by Yakujo caused the grenade to detonate in midair. The shrapnel rained down, wounding the group only slightly.

Raiden, tired of this game of cat-and-mouse, rushed out of hiding and toward the officers. Thankfully, he could dodge bullets easily, and was soon upon the officers, who began to back down. Seeing Raiden's successful rush, Yakujo also came out of hiding, and pulled a large knife out of his boot. Aeron finally decided to come out, and took wing with a pair of handguns.

Miko, however, decided to pull out his secret weapon…his masterpiece. He took out a small, roughly cylindrical object and pressed a small button. The object expanded somewhat, and the fox put his hand in it. Clenching the trigger, he charged up the weapon, and took careful aim. Before he fired, he yelled "Buster Blue!"

Immediately, the rest of the group leapt away from the confused and wounded police officers. Miko braced himself and fired the weapon. A large energy blast sped across the street, blasting the two cars apart, and killing several officers. One was hit directly and utterly consumed by it. The remaining officers were severely wounded, but were able to escape. The group was able to get to safety by fleeing to a nearby restaurant…Mario's Bar and Bistro. Coming to the back door, they knocked several times, and after a moment, a short, chubby man with a large mustache opened the door.

"Guys! I'm-a glad you made it! Hurry! I'm-a sure backup will-a come!" the man said in an Italian accent, bidding them to come in.

Aeron nodded. "Thank y'kindly, Mario. We wouldn't know what to do without you. Sorry about Luigi. Are there any people around?"

"None. Business has-a been very slow since Vector took-a over," Mario replied.

"Pity," Raiden said. As Mario led them to their usual haunt, a secret basement room he installed. "By the way, who's the cute female bat I see sometimes? She a waitress?"

"Ya. Her name's-a Rouge. She's a great gal. When she showed up, business boomed…anyway, she's-a got a teenage daughter…such a beauty, just like her mother. Pity she has to raise the girl herself.

"Hey!" Miko exclaimed. "I'm friends with her daughter! Rouge doesn't trust me though."

"Oh? Well, then I'll tell her what you're really like, Miko. You're a good-a kid."

"Thanks, Mario."

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Damnit! Out of my fingers again!" Vector yowled, slamming his fist on the table in frustration. It was the third time since the start of his rule that members of G.U.N. had escaped his police. He never realized how hard it was to be a dictator. The death threats, the protests, and the annoying verbal jabs he received from the underground media…all in less than a week. Thankfully for him, he had a strong grip over the city, and most of the populace was compliant with his regulations.

"Are all great dictators doomed to have bumbling subordinates!" he lamented. "It seems like the more troops I muster, the weaker each becomes individually! If this law is true…then if I assembled a million troops, a three-year-old child could beat them!"

He realized how silly he sounded. "Bah, what am I saying! I'm new at this evil overlord thing. It will take time to get used to. But still…those G.U.N. guys get me so mad! Especially that fox! Every time they find his group he pulls out some sort of crazy gun and blasts them."

He picked up the latest report… "A 'Buster', eh? Interesting. If I could only get this kid on my side…I'd be unstoppable…but how? How? If only he had a girlfriend or something…yeah…I gotta find his girlfriend! Yeah!" He pressed the button on the intercom.

"Miss Della!"

"Yes, Mayor?"

"I want all incoming calls in the South Side tapped by my security technicians! I have a feeling those G.U.N. insurgents might be there."

"Yes, Mayor. I'll get on that right away"

Vector released the intercom and chuckled to himself as he looked out the window. "They always fall for the dames. Yep…they always fall for the dames. Vector, you are a genius!"


	17. Chapter 16: A Risky Plan

**Chapter Sixteen**

"So, it all comes to this, brother," Bakura hissed.

"We don't have to fight…you know that she could never love you," Tsuko replied with surprisingly little emotion.

"Who says that we have to love our mates? The females are slaves to our will, nothing more! This thing called love is foolish! Females are to be dominated!"

Tsuko couldn't believe what he was hearing…these were the words of a male chauvinist pig…something his brother would never be…unless Sonic had poisoned his mind. There was no way Tsuko knew of removing the corruption…Bakura had to pay, as much as he hated the thought.

"I won't take that from you! I'll make you pay for those words!" Tsuko cried, and dashed, in a fiery blaze, straight at his brother. Bakura anticipated this, and dodged away, and swung his halberd at his brother. He did not, however, expect it to melt on contact with his brother's heat-producing aura. With his weapon gone, Bakura immediately shrank back in fear. Tsuko realized that his victory was already won.

"What's the matter? _Now _you're scared? Hmph. No wonder Yumi disliked you. You're as cowardly as Sonic!" He walked forward, and picked up his brother, putting him inches from his aura. "You think a weapon makes the hedgehog? No…it's the hedgehog that makes the hedgehog! I could kill you right now…but I won't." He dropped his brother, and left only a harsh burn on his chest.

"What! Tsuko, finish him!" Sonic roared. "Your victory is yours! He's gone mad! End his misery! Just kill him already!"

"No…even if he is a coward who doesn't deserve to live…he shall live…for the poisoning of his mind is not his fault…" He turned toward Sonic, and his aura flared up…"YOU ARE THE CAUSE! YOU'LL PAY, SONIC!"

In a burst of flame, he crashed right through the field, delivering a ferocious uppercut to Sonic's chin, and melting Yumi's chain all at the same time. Immediately, the girl ran toward the crowd, and pushed past the astonished guards.

Sonic picked himself up and struck back with a wild haymaker, sending Tsuko flying into one of the houses. He looked at his hand, which was burned a little.

"Stupid fire…"

-- -- -- -- -- --

Espio seemed concerned about that last attack. "Shadow…perhaps we should intervene at this point…I sense Tsuko cannot win, despite his newfound power. Even you seem to be outmatched."

"Not really…", but then an idea came to Shadow. "Wait, I have an idea! I know a way we can get Amy to snap out of her funk, and beat Sonic, all at the same time."

Espio, who knew the bond Shadow and Amy had just recently begun to share, immediately realized what the black hedgehog had in mind. "You're going to…"

Shadow nodded. "Yep…she'll awaken her true power the same way I did. I just hope Tsuko can hold on. I also need to get beat up enough."

"Good luck, Shadow…" Espio said, saluting him casually. Shadow took off back toward the castle.

Amy sat there in her cell, staring into thin air. Her encounter with Lady Thorn…or, as it turned out, the real Amy, had changed her outlook on life. Tails lied to her…he said that she had merely been sleeping for all those years, when in reality, she was just a clone…was everything else a lie? She heard the crackling of Shadow's microjet-propelled shoes, but didn't react much. Shadow appeared in the door, and was disappointed to see Amy still sulking there. He tried to comfort her.

"Amy? You okay?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"I'm not Amy…I never was, I never will be. You know it, too!" she replied."

"I don't give a damn. For all I care, you _are_ the original."

"Well I'm not. Get used to the notion."

"I'll try."

Shadow was silent for a minute. Amy continued to sit there, staring. Despite the tenuous calm, Shadow could almost sense the torrential storm in Amy's mind.

He heard Tsuko emit a piercing, echoing scream." "Listen to that, Amy…Tsuko is fighting for someone very dear to him. And from the sounds of things, he's losing." "So?" Amy said unemotionally.

Shadow was aghast. "So? So! SO! Listen to yourself! You've lost all will to go on, just because you find out you're artificially made! I was too!"

"Well, you aren't a clone. You're your own individual…I'm just a copy. Those memories of being saved…they were all lies!"

Shadow sighed and threw his hands up in frustration. "If this is how you're going to be, fine! I'm going to go help Tsuko. You obviously _are _too weak to be of any help." Shadow started off back towards the field without another word.

"Now for Phase Two of the plan…"

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Tsuko was really taking a beating from the super-powered Sonic. But with each blow, he only renewed his attack with greater vigor. Sonic, despite repeated fire-elemental shots to the head and gut, wasn't hurt very much.

"Damn it, can't you just give up!"

Tsuko, now starting to seem delusional, shook his head. "No way, Sonic! I won't stop until either you or me is dead on the ground!" He charged again.

"Very well…" Sonic muttered. As Tsuko came in, Sonic's quills flared straight up, his body turned golden, and large feathered wings appeared from his shoulders, all in a matter of moments. Before Tsuko could deliver another attack, Sonic smashed his foot until Tsuko's belly, sending the flaming hedgehog upward. Sonic flew up, grabbed Tsuko by his right leg, and kicked him in the head. Sonic then tossed his foe upwards, and, with lightning speed, delivered six dash punches, three spin kicks and at least five other individual martial arts moves impossible to describe with mere words, before sending Tsuko, now inches from death, plummeting to the ground like a fiery meteor.

_That ought to do it_, Sonic thought to himself. Of course, his victory would have to wait, as Shadow burst onto the scene with a series of punches fierce enough to fell a skyscraper…but it was not much to Sonic.

"Oh boy! More fun!" Sonic said with a sinister grin as he faced Shadow.

"You think this is some sort of game, don't you?" Shadow replied harshly.

"Isn't that what life is?"

"I don't have time to contemplate life with you, Sonic. I'm here to get revenge."

"For what?" Sonic asked in a sardonic tone.

"For crushing the will of one who cared for you!" Shadow cried, and continued his attack. The two exchanged blows at a pace even the most well-trained human eye would have severe difficulty tracking. At many points in time, one of the two hedgehogs were sent soaring away, and then either disappearing before the other could continue their attacks or countering with a barrage of energy blasts. This went on for several minutes.

Meanwhile, Bakura had picked himself up and walked toward his near-dead brother, who still tenuously held on to life. He looked at Tsuko, and shook his head in disappointment…he had dared to challenge the Overlord, and now he had paid the price. He picked up the burnt handle of his weapon, and took the sharp end, and prepared to finish his brother off…only to meet his own end at the hands of Espio. He had not seen Espio's invisible approach, and got a katana right through his heart.

"I am sorry, brother of Tsuko…but I cannot allow brother to strike down brother." Espio said. The other guards, angered by their leader's death, rushed in, their own weapons drawn.

Espio went invisible again, and leapt to one of the rooftops. Carefully aiming his sharp throwing stars, he pierced each of the twenty guards in the throat. Espio didn't like causing carnage, but he had to do something to save Tsuko.

Meanwhile, the flashy and high-flying duel between Sonic and Shadow was beginning to take a toll on both of them. But Shadow had been secretly holding back, and Sonic had one last trick up his sleeve.

"Enough of this messing around, Shadow! It's time I kicked things up a few notches!" Sonic boomed. He tossed away his ripped and singed cloak, and it fluttered to the ground. And then…the laughing started…an insane cackle that rang through the air like unholy bells. In a blaze of light, Sonic shifted into his "ultimate form", which appeared to be very similar to Knuckles' form…a hulking, winged and insane version of his former self.

_That's right, Sonic…give Amy a challenge_, Shadow said to himself. _Now for phase 3 of the plan._

"So, are you scared, Shadow?" Sonic roared.

"Oh, I'm so scared…Not!"

Sonic apparently wasn't about to take this from Shadow, who for some reason, dropped his guard entirely. Sonic took the opportunity and immediately set to his attack.

-- -- -- -- -- --

All the while, Amy sat there in her cell, pondering. As she tried to dig through her implanted memories, something came up that seemed real to her.

_Amy stumbled down the street, crying her heart out, and holding her hand over her left eye. Turning into an alley, she made her way into a seemingly random apartment building, right past the landlord's office. She made her way down the hall, and knocked on Apartment 1-R. The door opened, and there stood Shadow, holding a dripping chili dog in one hand._

_"Amy!" Shadow gasped. He dropped the chili dog, staining his shoe. "What happened?"_

_"Bad fall when I was with Sonic…he…just left me…"_

"_That must have been some fall…are you sure this isn't Sonic's doing? He's been awfully mean and angry lately."_

_Amy feebly revealed her eye. It was bruised severely._

_Shadow winced a little. "Geez, I wish I could take you to a hospital, but I can't be seen in public. I'll do what I can, though." _

_Amy dried her tears and smiled. "Thanks…you're such a friend…" _

_"You did help me realize the good in me…are you sure Sonic isn't beating you?"_

_"I'm sure." Amy was silent for a moment. "Shadow?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I need a hug."_

_"Well…alright." He did so, and then briefly left the room to get his first aid kit. He never needed it, but these days, Amy sure seemed to need it._

_"Shadow…if something ever happened to me, would you…save me?" Amy asked as she held a cold pack over her black eye._

_"I…guess…so…at least I'd try."_

_"Thanks…"_

Amy's reminiscing was cut short by another scream of pain. But it wasn't Tsuko's this time…it was Shadow's. She then heard Sonic's maniacal cackling. Somehow, it stirred something inside of her…then it hit her.

_Shadow has always been there for me. The promise he made fifteen years ago…that he would always be there if Sonic ever treated me badly…_

Amy stood up, but did nothing. Another shriek of pain from Shadow pierced the air. The feeling within became stronger. But still she did nothing.

At that moment, Lady Thorn came in, carrying her scythe as always. The look on her face was a smug one. Amy scowled at her…she was the last thing that she would want to see right now.

"Hello, there, fake."

Amy was silent, still listening to the battle outside. She could feel tears come to her eyes and she started to whimper a little.

"Aww, what's the matter, do you want to cry like a little girl?" Thorn spat.

A third scream, this time enhanced by something of a gurgle, issued forth. Amy's fear and doubt turned to anger. Her tears began to stream down her face, and energy began to course through her. The burning feeling in her forehead that happened a week before started again. Both her fists were clenched.

"Wh..what the…" Lady Thorn stammered, backing away.

Finally, the energy within Amy erupted fully, and one final thought crossed her mind…

_Shadow protected me, Amy Rose, he made everything better. Even if I am not real…I can still help Shadow…it's time to return the favor._

The blast blew open the cell and sent Lady Thorn into the wall. The castle shook, and then started to break apart. But Amy didn't care. Thorn was not Amy. She was nothing like her at all.

"Who's the little girl now?" Amy spat at the cowering Lady Thorn. Hearing no response, Amy burst through the wall of the castle, straight toward the sounds of the screams and the laughing.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Shadow was severely beaten and broken, and the hulking Sonic held him by the scruff, chuckling.

"What's the matter? You weren't even trying!" Sonic said. "I'm done playing with you. It's time to end this."

Sonic formed a large energy ball in his other hand, and held it less than an inch from Shadow's face.

"Goodbye…old friend…"

As if on cue, Amy streaked in and delivered a devastating haymaker to Sonic's chin, disrupting his shot, and sending Shadow plummeting to the ground. Of course, it would take more than a one hundred foot drop to finish off the ultimate life form…

Sonic chuckled, and crossed his arms. "Well, well, if it isn't the fake! Looks like Tails taught you some new tricks. But if Shadow couldn't beat me, what makes you think _you _can?"

"I'll find a way…" she replied, putting her guard up.

And so the stage was set for a battle Amy thought she would never have to fight…she would, to save Shadow, the one she loved…she would have to fight Sonic, the one she once adored. She would stop the laughing once and for all.


	18. Chapter 17: Amy versus Sonic

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Author's Note**: I've completely forgotten to note Amy's new clothing, though I should have in previous chapters. If you still imagine her to be in that red dress, you can discard that notion. Sorry about the error. It's been fixed. If you've been following this since the beginning, I'll make a note here: Amy's new outfit is a dark grey tank top, tan hiking boots, loose blue jeans, a belt of brass rings, and a small gold ring around a brass chain that is around her neck.

-- -- -- -- --

The rain got more intense, as the two hedgehogs hovered there, at least two hundred feet in the air. The blood from Sonic's late elites was being washed away by the rain, and the people, once gathered in a crowd, now scattered to the walls of the village, frightened by the ferocious combat that had just ensued.

Now, the final battle was at hand. Amy Rose, killed and reborn, faced off against her former object of affection, and ultimately, the one who took her life…Sonic. Amy's heart had mixed feelings…she knew that Sonic was possessed by an evil greater than the world had known before, but at the same time, it was hard for her not to think of the times they had before.

But something else had filled the void in her heart that Sonic could never fill…his ebon counterpart, Shadow. It had dawned upon her only a few days before that Sonic didn't care, but Shadow did. The first day she met him…she mistook him for Sonic. Once Shadow became a member of the group, she became a little concerned when Shadow was looking at her.

But when she finally had Sonic as her own, something happened…he suddenly changed…their relationship quickly went downhill, but still she held on. Only death made her realize that she could never have Sonic. She dwelt on this in the spirit world…and then she was suddenly yanked back to the material world...that was it! She _was _the real Amy…maybe not in body, but surely in soul! With her mental quarrel finally resolved, she turned her attention to Sonic.

"I never thought it would come to this, Sonikku;" she still used her pet term for Sonic. "But now, fate has deemed that one of us must die."

"Indeed, Amy...one of us must die…and it's not going to be me!"

"I've already died once, Sonic…and unless I see you purified, I shall die again and again, every day of my life."

"Then I'll beat you to the edge of death!" Sonic roared, and charged at Amy, his claw poised to strike. Amy dashed away quite easily, not quite ready to fight yet. She felt like taunting him. Why, she didn't know.

"Y'know, Sonic…I figured it all out now. You and me…it just wasn't meant to be. I was crazy to love you."

"Stop taunting me, you weak brat!" Sonic screamed, rushing in again. Every taunt and response was punctuated by an attack by Sonic and Amy dodging it.

"While you rejected me, I was cared for by someone else."

Sonic's frustration was increasing. "You're not worthy of anyone's love! You're nothing but a fake! A damn fake!"

"I'm over that, now, Sonic. That sadistic girl you call your mate may have my body…but I am still Amy Rose in soul. And that is something no one can take."

"Stop this nonsense about souls and fight me! Or can't you bring yourself to kill me? Answer me!"

"There's…still a part of me that cares for you…the Sonic you once were…"

"That Sonic is gone, Amy! I _am _Sonic!"

"If that is true, then there is nothing I can do to save him…and I shall have no regrets making you suffer…"

Finally, Amy countered Sonic's claw swipe with a roundhouse kick to his head that sent him spinning like a top. She followed this up with a backflip kick to his chin. Amy, seemingly without thinking, held out her hand, and a large sledgehammer, the head decorated with various markings in an unknown language, appeared there. Amy wasn't sure how she summoned it, but she decided to take advantage of this development. As Sonic recovered from the two strikes, he met a skull-crushing overhead swing of Amy's new hammer that sent him spiraling downward and crashing to the ground.

She touched down and walked up next to the place where Sonic had landed. Even after all that, he was only moderately damaged. But his morale and ego were severely hurt.

"How did you get all that power? You could have never harmed me so…" Sonic growled as he held on to his damaged arm. "I must know!"

Amy stood there, her sledgehammer hoisted over her shoulder. "This power comes from the bond I share with one I truly care for…yours comes from a being who has been consuming you from the inside."

"I have never felt more powerful in my life…but tell me, who happens to be the one you love?"

Amy pointed to the crater where Shadow lay. Unbeknownst to either of them, Shadow's self-healing had taken effect quickly. "That is the one. Shadow…the one you thought could never love anyone."

"Him? That ebon freak! Hah!" Shadow winced at the comment.

"He understands me on levels you couldn't begin to comprehend, with your mind as it is. Maybe a good beating will make you see…" Amy then swung her hammer at Sonic, who anticipated it, and then grabbed the head of the hammer with both hands. He opened his foul maw and shot a blast of energy at Amy from it, knocking her back and forcing her to relinquish her grip on the weapon. It disappeared instantly.

Even so, Amy was not discouraged in the least. She pressed her attack further by dashing in his face, phasing around and grabbing his head by the quills and tossed him straight up. As he flew, she phased there, and smiled at him cutely, before powering up some more. As Sonic reached the height of the toss, Amy had crackling energy on her hands and feet. In a blur of dashing strikes, she smashed Sonic around, as if she was playing ping-pong with herself. Sonic grunted in pain with each hit, and could feel every bone in his body begin to crack. He even felt his powerful wings break off…and then he knew victory was impossible. He plummeted to the ground with a thud.

Amy smiled even as she sought to catch her breath. Sonic was beaten, and now she could free him from the torment. She landed and stared over the broken body of Sonic. Even now he still scowled in contempt, still angered at this defiance.

Holding out her right palm, she formed a tennis ball-sized energy orb and pointed it straight in Sonic's face.

"There's one thing I'd like to say before I finish you off…" she said.

"What?"

"...consider yourself dumped."

Amy unleashed the blast as a wide beam, which drilled right into the ground, and utterly consumed the body of Sonic the Hedgehog. When the blast and the dust subsided, there was nothing left…except the other half of the Egg of Geddon. Instantly, the other half phased in there, and fused itself together, all to Amy's astonishment.

As the Egg hovered there, a ghostly image of some strange creature emanated from it. The creature had a strong resemblance to a monkey, but its cranium was a sickly purple andwas vastly elongated. Its arms, legs and tail appeared to be made of strong silver coils, and its hands and the end of its tail were bedecked with scythe-like blades. Its whiteeyes had no visible pupils, and its yellow-stainedgrin was toothy.

"Who…are you?" Amy asked, still stunned by this development.

"My name is Geddon…and I am the end," the creature replied. "I've waited two millennia to begin feasting on this planet and its energy…and now I can, thanks to you…well, not yet. I must find one whose heart is evil enough to call me by my true name…just hearing it would drive you mad…but I must take my leave now, and claim my mistress." He raised his hand and Lady Thorn, bruised and bleeding from the collapsed castle, appeared, unconscious in his ghostly arms. Before Amy could react, the two disappeared.

Quickly she resume her normal state and rushed over to Shadow, who lay still, but alive. He slowly opened his eyes when he noticed her kneeling over him. He smiled a little.

"Shadow…you're hurt so much…why didn't you…"

Shadow began to laugh, and Amy wondered just what was going on.

"You did it, Amy…" he coughed up some blood, "ugh…you beat Sonic all by yourself! I'm so proud!"

"Huh?"

Shadow pulled himself up and wiped the blood off of his mouth. "I could have beaten Sonic easily, but I wanted you to do it…it was the only way I could think of to get you out of your funk. Looks like it worked perfectly."

Amy immediately began to embrace Shadow and laughed joyfully. "Oh, Shadow! You sweet little hedgehog, you! You put yourself near the brink of death, just to make me see!"

"Amy…please…you're breaking…my ribs…"

"Sorry."

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

It had been about six hours since the regime of Sonic toppled to the ground, and the residents of the city were unsure of what to do in this situation…but total chaos did not reign. The group was resting in Yumi's home, patching up Shadow and Tsuko.

"For some reason, I'm never in any of the major fights! It stinks!" Tsuko whined as Yumi tied a bandage around a gash in his head.

"Bad luck, I guess," Shadow replied. Amy was putting his arm in a sling. She was mostly unscathed…bruised here and there, a few minor cuts, but she seemed fine otherwise. The bandage that Shadow applied to her arm after the victory over Knuckles had come off, but the wound there had healed.

The activity was interrupted what seemed to be footsteps pacing around the room…the weird thing was that footsteps were not coming from anywhere. A chill went down Tsuko's and Amy's spines. The air also got a little chillier. Espio was quick to answer the dilemma.

"Someone's spirit is restless…could be Sonic's…"

"Can you tell what he wants, Espio?" Shadow asked.

"Let him speak for himself. Sonic…"

At that moment, a ghostly image of the deceased hedgehog faded into existence. This was unnerving to the group, except Espio, of course.

"S…Sonic?" Amy stammered. She took a tenuous step forward toward the ghost.

"Hey guys…just me, saying hi from the spirit world."

"Spirit world?" Yumi asked. She had stopped tying Tsuko's bandage when Sonic appeared, but quickly began to finish.

"Yeah…everyone else says hi too…" Sonic replied. He stopped to think. "It's kind of hard talking to you guys…" Sonic's image became staticy, not unlike a bad signal from a satellite television. "When do you guys go to sleep?"

"Uh…when we do…I dunno." Tsuko replied.

"Look, let's see if we can meet in the dream world or something. It's kind of like the halfway point between the material and spirit worlds. Damn it…too hard to keep…contact…we'll…meet…you…in…dreams…" Sonic blipped out.

"Okay…that was weird," Shadow said, still unsure of whether everyone was going nuts or if the ghost of Sonic really did come.

"I suspect we'll find out…in our dreams."


	19. Chapter 18: In Dreams

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Okay…this is strange…" Shadow said when he saw his friends in his dream that night. But the weirdest part was that they were in _each other's_ dreams. The area around them was nothing but void with occasional faint twinkles on the infinitely distant horizon. The group was standing under an invisible street lamp of sorts, providing light in the endless darkness.

"So this is the realm of dreams…thought it would be a lot prettier," Tsuko said, looking around, somewhat disappointed.

"You said it," a voice said from nearby. Cadmus stepped into the area where the group of friends stood. "Surprised to see you guys here…I suspect we're all here for the same reason."

"Yeah…they should be here any time now," Shadow added.

"Tee-hee-hee! Oh Shadow, time means nothing here!" a voice tittered. Into the light stepped the spirit of Cream, who had retained her six-year-old form.

"Cream!" Amy squealed. "Oh, I'm so glad to see you!" Amy picked up the little rabbit and hugged her.

"Amy…you're…all grown up!" she said. "You must be really happy in the real world right now. Take a look at Espio."

Indeed, Espio realized that his 31-year-old body was replaced with his 16-year-old self. "Huh…" he muttered.

"Espiiiooooo!" another high-pitched voice squealed. Flying into the light came little Charmy, flying helmet and all.

"Charmy…good to see you again. But no hugging please."

"Indeed…it makes want to puke…" a pompous, overbearing voice grumbled. Into the light came Ivo Robotnik, to the astonishment of the others.

"Eggman!" Amy exclaimed. "What happened?"

"Vector happened, miss Rose."

Knuckles was the next to come into the light. "Vector just came in to his office a few days ago in the material world and blew his head off. Oh; and hey guys."

"Hey, don't forget me!" another voice chimed in. Finally, Sonic wandered into the light. Amy would have rushed right at him, but she decided not to.

"Sonic…it's…um…" Amy stammered.

"Look, we need to explain some things," Knuckles said. "First off, me and Sonic are really, _really _sorry for what we did. We know what we did was unforgivable."

"We were despots…ruling like Eggman here would have ruled. We were bestial…living only to satisfy our twisted desires. And Amy…" Sonic approached Amy, and when he did, looked down; "I know you probably can't forgive me for all things that I did to you all those years ago. I beat you…screamed in your face…I even threw you off a cliff…and then I put the soul of some crazy female sorceress in your body. I never deserved your affection…" Tears of frustration and sadness came to his eyes. "I'm so sorry…"

"Sonic…" Amy began.

"No! You said it yourself…you and I could never be together."

"Oh great…Sonic's all weepy again…" another voice said. In came Tails, back at eight years old.

"You're late, Miles." Knuckles said jokingly.

"I told you never to call me that!"

"It's okay, Tails," Sonic said. He turned to Shadow next. "Shadow…I've seen the bond you and Amy now share…it's something I could have never formed with her."

"Yes…I do love her," Shadow replied a little hesitantly. "But I don't think I'm ready for it…"

"You did save her from Knuckles…I'd say that's more than ready for love. She's all yours, Shadow. Take care of her, will ya?"

"Can we _please _end the lovey-dovey stuff!" Ivo moaned. "I want to have coffee with Darth Vader and King Bowser!"

"Give them time…" Cream said to him.

"Nah…Knuckles and me are done. Your turn, Tails," Sonic said.

Tails stepped forward, cleared his throat, and began. "As you all know, I had mentioned in my last diary entry that…"

"Tails…I'd like an explanation…why did you create me?" Amy interrupted. "It's something I really need to know."

"Alright…" Tails sighed. "You do remember when Sonic threw you off the cliff, right? It should still be a memory."

"Yeah…and though I know it to be false…I remember Shadow saving me…he didn't…but that isn't an explanation at all!"

"Well, on that day, I lost someone who really understood me…I did manage to save a few hairs, and I used the DNA from that to clone the original…but I wanted to help you get back at Sonic…so I added a few additional abilities the original lacked. Consider yourself Amy Rose version 2.0."

"Like what?"

"Oh, they're in my notes somewhere."

Cadmus interjected. "Okay, thanks, Tails…now, what were you saying?"

"I have determined the nature of the gems and the sword…" Tails began

"It's about time," Tsuko said.

"Can I please finish! Geez…the gems are…"

"Metal Sonic told us already," Amy interjected.

"He did? Shoot, I forgot," Tsuko replied.

Tails managed to keep his head despite the constant interruptions. "Well, I know who the water gem is keyed to…my cousin Miko, in the big city. Each race is keyed to a different element…hedgehogs with fire; echidnas with earth; foxes with water; and chameleons with air."

"What about the sword?" Shadow asked.

"The sword, I think, is keyed with the very life energy of the planet itself…something called the Cipher…apparently, Shadow and Amy can unlock and use that power. But ultimately, the planet has the final say on giving it or not."

"So…the planet is like an intelligent organism?" Knuckles asked.

"It seems that way. Whoever this 'World Eater' is…the planet is readying its defenses against it."

"I see. Do you have anything more to tell us?" Espio asked.

"Nope…nothing else."

"Are we done yet! I was having a great dream about this giant pile of cold, sweet-tasting stuff…"

"That's ice cream, you dolt…" Ivo grumbled. "I don't even know why I'm here…I haven't done anything productive in the _least_! Feh, I'm out of here." Ivo walked back into the shadows.

"Oh," Sonic said, "we do have something for Cadmus and Tsuko. You did remember it, didn't you, Knuckles?"

"Of course I remembered! I'd expect _you _to forget!" Knuckles retorted. "Anyway, it's a little bit of our souls…sort of." Sonic and Knuckles, out of nowhere, pulled two glowing orbs of light. The orbs floated into Tsuko's and Cadmus' bodies.

"Um…okay…what was that for?" Tsuko asked.

"I've given you my speed and agility, Tsuko. Knuckles gave Cadmus the ability to know where all the Chaos Emeralds are at any time."

"You're the Guardian of the Master Emerald, now, Cadmus. When this whole mess blows over, you're hauling your carcass to Angel Island!"

"Um…whatever you say, Knux…" Cadmus replied.

"I guess that's about it…" Tails said, "…oh…could one of you take this?" Tails held out a small yellow orb, which Amy decided to take.

"Once Miko gets this, he'll not only know everything about my lab…but Tsuko, Cadmus and Miko will be able to use Hero Formations together."

"Hero Formations?" Tsuko asked. "Sounds interesting."

"I remember those!" Shadow exclaimed. Amy and Espio gave a nod as well.

"What are they?" Cadmus asked.

Cream quickly answered. "They'll know once Miko gets the yellow gem. I think that's really it…"

"Yeah, I guess so…will we ever see each other again?" Amy asked.

Sonic scratched his head and smiled a little. "Death is inevitable, so I suppose…yeah…someday. Until we meet again…see ya." Sonic walked out of the light and into the shadows.

"Bye all." Knux said before he waved goodbye and returned into the shadows.

"Say hi to Miko for me," Tails said before he returned to the spirit world.

"We know you can do it!" Charmy chirped before he flew back.

"We're all counting you…" Cream said, and stepped back into the shadows. The group was left by themselves.

"Okay…so, do we wake up yet?" Shadow asked.

"Right about…" Cadmus said.

-- -- -- -- -- --

"Awaken, my dearest…" a voice called to Lady Thorn as she lay in a dark cave. She slowly opened her eyes, and wondered who was speaking to her. All she saw was the egg…it took her a minute to grasp what was going on.

"Geddon? Is that…"

"Yes, my luscious one…it is me…" Geddon's image projected itself from the egg. "You nearly lost your body in that accident…you should be thankful that I also have power to restore life as well as take it."

"That's all good, but…"

"You lost your first body before I was defeated…I've been stuck in this egg…only one whose heart is bent on total domination can free me…"

Lady Thorn was confused. "Why? I'm just as ruthless and evil as you."

"…because you and I care for each other (in perhaps a lustful way), you cannot awaken me…though I do know one who can."

"Who?"

Geddon's image chuckled. "His name is Vector, and he is currently in control of the city not far from here. I have delved into his mind…he will do anything to take over the world and fill his pockets with wealth…he's the perfect stooge for our plans!"

"How can we make contact with this Vector?"

"I will speak to him this very night, and whisper into his mind the path to power! His mind is evil enough so that he will be able to hear my true name and not descend into madness."

"How perfectly devious! But there is one problem…"

"Yes…those do-gooders. They will never stop him. Fate has deemed it so. This planet is only the beginning. We'll have an empire of desolation, spanning a million solar systems at the very least! The universe will tremble!" Geddon started cackling, which almost sounded like a howler monkey.

"I love it when you laugh like that…" Lady Thorn said with a wry smile.


	20. Chapter 19: Plotting The Next Move

**Chapter Nineteen**

The activity in the newly freed city was already picking up…not much had changed since the previous day. People still went to market to get food for their meals; guards patrolled their usual routes at the city walls. But today would also be very interesting. It had been about a week since Sonic was defeated…Shadow had healed already, but Tsuko needed more time, so the return to the city would have to wait.

One of Yumi's friends, an orange hedgehog, burst in as the group was having breakfast.

"Yumi! There's a group of echidnas outside!"

Tsuko was the first to respond. "Maybe Cadmus is here…I suppose he wants to make peace."

"Peace? Between hedgehogs and echidnas?" the orange hedgehog responded.

"Yeah…" Amy added. "Sonic and Knuckles started the war. Hopefully both sides have sense enough to make peace. Anyway, let's go see!"

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"And just who are you, emissary?" one of the warrior hedgehogs, a brown one, asked Cadmus, who was still standing at the gates sternly. "Don't lie to us…if that is even possible for your kind."

Cadmus tried his best to be polite. "I am Cadmus, and I am the new guardian of the Chaos Emeralds and elected Prime Arch-Echidna. I have come to make peace with the hedgehogs and end this senseless war that my predecessor started."

"You don't seem very royal-looking…" another answered.

"Hey! Let that echidna in!" Shadow called from the other side of the wall.

"You heard the hedgehog! Let me in!" Cadmus said.

One guard shrugged at the other, and then they opened the gates, which creaked, as always, from age.

"Welcome…Cadmus…seems like you've got everything under control back at your place," Shadow said as Cadmus came inside with his small retinue. "So, let's get down to business."

"Indeed." Cadmus replied.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Now that that's over and done with…what's next?" Amy asked when everyone had returned to the lab many hours later. Tsuko was resting in a small healing chamber similar to the one Amy was in when she awoke.

"We head to the big city to stop Vector, that's what," Espio responded immediately and with a hint of anger. "You remember what Eggman said…he's crazy enough to start a nuclear holocaust. If he gets his hands on that egg…it'll be the end of the world as we know it." He slammed his fist into his open palm when he said this.

"We also need to find this 'Miko' guy." Shadow added. "And I also need to pay someone else a visit."

"Who?" Cadmus asked. "Must be pretty important for be a part of this."

"Would you believe me if I said this was my niece?"

"Your…niece!" Amy exclaimed.

Shadow looked up and away from the group, a little shy about what he would have to tell them. "It's a funny thing, really. After this whole mess happened, Rouge got together with some guy…fell head over heels for him. They're together for a few months…then things got out of hand, and now she's got a child…and no father to raise her. The guy left her…she was so young…I would have though she'd known better. I've been visiting them on and off for the last several years.

"But you and Rouge aren't related…why is she your niece, then?" Espio asked.

"Heh…she's called me Uncle Shadow…Rouge's daughter is a really sweet girl, but a little shy. Rouge has changed a lot, too. You would never have guessed she was once a government spy…now she works as the head waitress in some downtown bistro."

Espio couldn't help but find this somewhat funny. "Wow…things really have changed over the years…Shadow's turned into a family man…Amy's a clone…I was a criminal…"

"Huh? You…" Cadmus asked.

"Yes…I was there when…damn…"

"You saw Charmy and Cream get killed, didn't you…" Shadow said before Espio could bring himself to finish his sentence.

Espio, perhaps for the first time in his life, began to break into tears of grief. "Yes! I could have saved them! They were so young…not even in their prime!"

"Easy, Espio…don't cry now…we'll get Vector…"

"Why the hell are we still sitting around for?" Espio growled. "Let's go!"

"What about…" Metal Sonic asked.

"He'll come out eventually!" the chameleon replied as he started out.

"Espio! No!" Shadow said as he zipped in front of him. "We still need to plan…"

"What's there to plan?" Espio growled. "We find Miko, break into Vector's office and give his just desserts!"

"To think a ninja, of all people, would be so reckless…" Tsuko said as he came in. "Yeah, I overheard the whole thing." He was still wet from the healing fluid, dripping wet to be exact. He shook himself off in a matter unto a dog, splashing everyone with it.

"Geez…do you mind!" Cadmus said.

"Sorry. I guess we're heading out…"

"Now that's you're up and about, yeah," Espio said immediately, and started out.

-- -- -- -- -- --

"They can't win, Mother Earth. Geddon will be victorious."

"What? What do you mean, Father Sky?"

"…His victory is inevitable for one reason: not everyone in the group has awakened yet. Geddon can only be defeated once they all have been awakened…the one whose power remains dormant is not ready."

"Who must awaken?"

"The lover of Water is the one."

"The young bat? But…when will she be ready?"

"One year after her mother perishes in the inevitable apocalypse…"

"No! There must be another way! I will not allow Geddon to begin his unholy feast on this beautiful world we created, Father Sky! Nor will I allow an entire intelligent species to be annihilated! It's monstrous."

"There is no other way, Mother Earth…it has to be this way. Fate cannot be altered…but his victory shall not last long. Take comfort in that at least…"

-- -- -- -- -- --

Rouge had a long day ahead of her…the restaurant she was working at was going to host the inauguration party for Mayor Vector. Thankfully, she had the morning to take care of a few things at home…getting Crimsa ready for school, cleaning the kitchen…the usual. At about 10 AM, the phone in her kitchen rang. She picked it up and sat down.

"Hello?"

"Miss Bat?"

"Speaking. Who is this, might I ask?"

"A representative of the police, miss." Rouge's heart stopped for a second when she heard the voice's response

_What would the police want with me…_" she wondered. "Oh…what is it? I haven't done anything illegal, have I?"

"We need some information…has your boss, Mr. Mario, acted suspicious lately?"

"Not to my knowledge…no, he hasn't."

"Miss…it's obvious to us that you are hiding something from us. I highly recommend that you tell us what is being hidden in that bistro!"

"…no one that I know of! What makes you think I'm hiding something?"

"That's classified, miss. Now…tell us who is being hidden there!" the voice responded coolly.

"I'm telling you, I don't know anything!" Rouge yelled angrily.

"Your lack of cooperation disappoints us, Miss Bat. I highly suggest you tell us, or we _will_ be forced to use drastic methods."

"What are you going to do? Arrest me?"

"That has never worked in the past. We have other methods."

"Like what?" she spat.

But there was no response. Whoever was at the other end had hung up.

"They must have been bluffing…idiots." As she said that, suddenly, it hit her…Miko was not just a lone gunner…those "hooligans" were a coherent unit! They were the rebels of G.U.N.!

Rouge was frantic…what would those corrupt policemen do? Trash the restaurant? Loot the house…then it hit her…_Crimsa...no…they wouldn't sink that low_.

Still, she quickly finished the housework, and sped off to work, to ensure that everything was still in order at work.


	21. Chapter 20: Recounting The Incident

**Chapter Twenty**

"Well…here we are again…the city owned by that cretin Vector," Shadow said as they neared the city limits around late afternoon. "We need to keep quiet and stay out of the main areas…Vector could very well expect us. Thank heavens that Rouge doesn't live in a major part of this place."

"What about Miko?" Tsuko asked. "We need to find him, right?"

"We'll get to him…" Shadow replied, "I just need to visit for a little while…you guys can hide in the alleys if you want." Shadow poked around a corner, and dashed into a nearby alleyway.

"He can go socialize…Omega and I will search for Miko," Metal Sonic said. He handed Amy a small radio. "We'll contact you on this…" Metal Sonic and Omega then sped off to find the fox.

Amy pocketed the radio. "I'm up for meeting Shadow's niece," Amy replied. "I'm sure she's a nice girl…besides, I haven't been in a real home for so long." Shadow waved her over and she followed.

"I'd like to meet with a friend of my own," Espio said. "I'll meet up with you guys later." Espio quickly phased into invisibility and took off in another direction.

"I gotta get me some of that great food Rouge made!" Tsuko said, and quickly followed Shadow.

Cadmus shrugged and followed the rest.

-- -- -- -- -- --

"I'll get it!" Crimsa yelled to her mother when she heard a knock on the door. She peeked into the viewing hole, and squealed with glee when she saw who it was. She opened the door.

"Uncle Shadow!" she squealed and lovingly hugged the ebon hedgehog. "I missed you! How are ya?"

Shadow nudged his way into the room, to let the others in. Rouge came in, and she was delighted to see her old friends again.

"It's nice to see you too, Crimsa." Shadow grunted as he tried to pry his 'niece' off of him. Eventually she relented, and soon went over to meet the others.

"This is your niece, Shadow? She seems a little younger than Amy!" Tsuko commented.

Amy didn't respond to this, but did admit…she did appear to be only twenty or so years old. "So…you're Rouge's daughter, huh?" she said to Crimsa. "You're the spitting image of her…"

"People always say that…" Crimsa replied before turning to Tsuko. "So you're the jungle hedgehog who likes Mom's cooking! You're cute."

"Sorry, kid…I'm taken." Tsuko said. "But I do admit, Rouge…your daughter is as wonderful as Shadow said she was…so far…except she's a lot less shy."

"That's because she didn't have a boyfriend until recently," Rouge replied.

"Boyfriend! Miko's just a friend! How many times do I…"

"Miko? Miko Prower?" Cadmus inquired. "Do you know where he lives?"

"Why are you so interested in Miko?" Crimsa asked, putting her hands on her hips. "It's like he's vital to save the world or something."

The whole room was silent for a minute.

Crimsa couldn't help but find this funny. "I've seen this situation before…this is right out of those console role-playing games!" she said. "When someone mentions a person they need to find, the whole room goes silent."

"You've raised a sharp kid, Rouge…" Shadow finally said, chuckling. "Yeah…you hit the nail on the head, Crimsa. But I didn't come over here for that."

"Stick around for a week or two, and you'll meet him face to face." Rouge said. "I've never met him either…but enough, sit down, chat…isn't that what you came for? Tell me what's been happening all this time!"

Amy, Crimsa and Tsuko sat down on three of the chairs, while the others remained standing. Rouge went into her kitchen to whip up some drinks. She soon returned with a large bottle of soda and several glasses. She poured herself a glass and sat down on the remaining chair.

"So…what's been going on? I'm in the mood for an interesting story."

Amy began, with much anxiety "Well…I'm not sure how to say this, but…I'm not the _real _Amy."

Rouge gave a look of perplexity. "What are you talking about? You're Amy, I can tell. You walk like her, talk like her…"

"Does the word _clone_ ring a bell?" Shadow interjected. "On a more positive note…" he stopped there and grinned a little. Rouge gasped.

"No! That's not possible! You and Amy…"

"Yep," Amy chimed in. "I'm over Sonic for good…besides; you can't love a dead guy…especially one who was evil…"

"I thought Sonic was a good guy, Mom…" Crimsa said.

"She doesn't know about the Angel Incident, did we?" Amy said. "Maybe we should tell them…Tails told me."

"Angel Incident? What was that? Sounded like it was major," Cadmus said.

"I guess there is no hiding it any longer." Shadow said. He nodded to Amy, who got out of her chair. He stood up and began his long tale…

-- -- -- -- -- --

"_Eggman! I don't know what you're planning to do with that super weapon of yours, but it won't work!" _ _Sonic yelled as he, Knuckles and Tails once again faced off against the fiendish Doctor Robotnik, on one of his immense battleships._

"_You fools! This time I WILL be victorious!" the mad scientist bellowed into his microphone. "Ready all cannons! Open fire!" A rain of bullets, lasers and plasma coursed toward Team Sonic, who immediately went on the charge._

_The three heroes dashed, flew and glided their way across the platforms, effortless pounding dozens of robots and cannons into scrap._

_Eventually, they reached the core of the ship and the main cannon._

_Sonic rubbed his chin as he looked at the massive weapon. "So this is Eggman's ultimate weapon. It's the biggest he's made, that's for sure."_

_Knuckles pounded his fists together. "I don't care how big it is…we can still smash this thing no problem! Let's get to work!" Knuckles bashed the door down, catching many robots by surprise. He immediately leapt toward one, and commenced to smash it with glee._

"_Hey! Save some for me, Knux!" Sonic yelled as he came in. Tails came in a little more cautiously._

"_We have to find the power source, guys!" he yelled. _

"_As soon as we take care of these guys, we'll find it," Sonic yelled back as he landed from another homing attack. Tails shrugged and joined the frantic melee._

_Several minutes later, Team Sonic looked over the destruction they had wreaked._

"_I think that takes care of the robots. Now for the power source…" _

"_It's in this chamber, guys." Tails said, pointing to a large metal door. _

"_Gimme a few minutes, and I'll have it down," Knuckles said as he walked up to the door. He then began to smash it with his fists with incredible force. In less than five minutes, the door fell. Within the chamber were all sorts of wires and cables, all connected to a single diamond-coated glass case, which contained a strange egg-shaped object. Sonic and Knuckles' eyes widened…the sheer beauty of the object was entrancing…both had to have it. Tails, on the other hand, thought he heard sinister whispers in the air._

"_I'll take it…" Sonic said as he walked up to the case. With a few swift kicks, the case broke, and he started to pick up the object, but Knuckles grabbed it too._

"_Oh, no…I'll take this treasure," Knuckles replied, slightly annoyed. "A treasure-hunter such as me can better appreciate such a beautiful object."_

"_I saw it first!" Sonic yelled, trying to pull it out of the echidnas' hands. But Knuckles would not relent, and he began to tug as well. As the two began to pull and squabble, the dark whispers in Tails' mind got louder and louder. They became clearer in his mind as well…_

"_Ku-on mey ish-tay lavos ku…avraz yurnah disvan Geyddon…" the whispers repeated. The struggle between the two friends seemed too much for the egg, and it split clean in half…and each half melted into Sonic and Knuckles' bodies, though neither realized it. Tails didn't notice either…_

"_Great! We broke it!" Sonic cried. "This is all your fault, you idiot!"_

"_Me? You started it!" Knuckles retorted._

_Tails tried to calm the two friends down. "Guys, stop! This is no time to fight!"_

_Sonic turned his back to Knuckles and turned his head up. "I'm not working with HIM anymore! He's a clumsy nitwit!"_

_Knuckles did the same to Sonic. "That goes double for me! C'mon, Tails…let's go…blue boy is obviously too incompetent to be our leader."_

"_Hey! He was my friend first!" Sonic yelled. "Tails, get over here!"_

"_If this is the way you're going to act…I'm not going with either of you." Tails replied, and started out._

"Hold on a second, you two…how do you know all this?" Rouge interrupted. "You weren't even there!"

"Tails told us the whole thing," Amy replied. "Anyway…"

"_Dang it, where is that Sonic! He promised to meet me here hours ago!" Amy sighed as she was sitting on a bench in the city park. Sonic had promised to meet her there…this was the first time she and Sonic were going out together. Soon enough, Sonic came screeching down the paved walkway, leaving a steaming skid mark._

"_Sorry I'm late Amy…that crazy Robotnik was at it again," Sonic said, "I'm getting tired of the whole saving-the-world thing."_

"_It's what you do best…except run of course. So, what's on the agenda for a little romantic afternoon together?" Amy got closer to him, and tickled him under his chin._

_Sonic pushed it away hard, and looked away. "I dunno…I never got around to that. We'll just wing it, okay!"_

_Amy was intrigued about Sonic's sudden frustrated behavior. "Something wrong, Sonikku? You seem really agitated."_

"_It's only because I had to drag along that lard-brain, Knuckles, along," Sonic replied. "I don't know why we're even friends! He's a jerk."_

_Amy was astonished at this comment. "Aren't you, like, really good buddies? You sound like he did something really bad."_

"_It's nothing YOU'D care about." Sonic replied indignantly. "Look, can we get this date over with?"_

"_On the phone, you seemed so excited…"_

"_I've had a bad day, Amy…gah! Just…go away…I'm not in the mood anymore."_

"_Sonic…"_

"_I SAID GO AWAY!" Sonic screamed as he belted Amy in the face, knocking her down. He stormed off, leaving the girl to wonder what had become of her darling Sonic. _

"Knuckles acted the same way with me," Rouge commented. "You pretty much took the words out of my mouth…"

"Wow…getting smacked in the face like that…harsh." Tsuko said.

"It got worse…" Amy replied. "He eventually tossed me off a cliff…and now I'm in this body"

"He WHAT?" Cadmus inquired. "That's sick!"

"But Uncle Shadow…what happened on that day…the day of the incident?" Crimsa asked.

"I'm getting to that…" Shadow replied.

"_Sonic! How could you do that! You freaking killed Amy!" Shadow yelled into the receiver of his phone three days after Amy's "death"._

_Sonic was equally agitated. "What? She was an annoying pest! I tried everything, but she wouldn't stop bothering me!"_

"_That's still no reason to toss her off a cliff! I heard you laugh! Sonic…you've lost your mind…no wonder Knuckles hates you…"_

_A beep came from Shadow's end. Without notifying Sonic, he changed lines._

"_Talk to me…" he said._

"_Shadow…we've got major problems…Knuckles has gone completely berserk! He's completely wrecked Angel Island, taken the Chaos Emeralds and now he's headed in Sonic's direction…not only that, he…looks a lot different…he's grown big, crystal wings…"_

"_Oh crud…they've both lost it…"_

"_It gets worse…not only have they gotten crazier, but they've gotten more powerful…and they're going to use it to kill their enemy…at any cost. At their current energy…they could very well wipe out hundreds of miles and kill thousands!"_

"_What are you going to do about it?"_

"_I can't do anything…I can barely move right now…Knuckles just waltzed in here and smashed me…I think he broke a few bones…"_

_Shadow suddenly stopped talking…he looked out of his apartment window to see two winged figures. Quickly, he ran on the roof to get a better look. When he did, there were Sonic and Knuckles, flying there, cursing at each other. Finally, Sonic rushed forward, delivering a powerful flying kick to Knuckles. Soon it was a ferocious melee, each sending the other into different buildings, making gaping holes or dropping the building entirely…with people still inside._

_Shadow tried to get the two to stop, but he couldn't bring himself to speak. His shock was too much. He knew only one thing to do…he had to run. And ran he did. But it seemed too late…a wayward energy blast hit nearby, sending the ebon hedgehog soaring. Shadow had landed in the forest several miles away, and made a home there. _

"Wow…what a story…" Crimsa exclaimed.

"This next part relates to you, Crimsa…" Shadow said.

_A year later he returned to the ruined city, hoping to find a sign of his friends. Shrouded only in a brown cloak, he wandered the streets. After several days he found his friend Rouge, walking to work with some difficulty…because she was eight months pregnant. He followed her until they were in a safer place. Then he revealed himself. _

"_Rouge…what the…"_

"_Shadow? You're…alive?"_

"_Rouge…you're…"_

"_Pregnant? Yeah…I can't believe I was so stupid…I should have known better!"_

_"You were…"_

"You mean…Dad…he…" Crimsa stammered.

"Yes…but that's in the past…I still love you all the same."

_"I don't care that she's my mistake…I'm going to raise her on my own, Shadow." Rouge said when Shadow visited her a few days after her daughter was born._

_"Rouge…you can't go through with it…put her up for adoption…you don't have a job…what makes you think you can raise a girl when you can't get food or pay rent?"_

_"I'll find work…"_

Rouge was now starting to tear up. "I was so lucky, Crimsa…Mario was in desperate need of waitresses, so he hired me for decent pay…it's enough to keep this house stocked with food; and to pay the rent…"

"Mom…please don't cry now;" Crimsa said to her mother, then turned back to Shadow. Rouge pulled back her tears. "So…I exist because of this 'Angel Incident'? Creepy."

-- -- -- -- -- --

"What do you two mechanical monsters want with me?" Miko said anxiously when he found himself face to face with Metal Sonic and Omega. "Weren't you Robotnik's flunkies?"

"We are in need of you…" Omega began.

"If you're working for Vector, then no sale. I'm fighting against him."

"Negative. We were sent by your cousin, Tails. He reprogrammed us…and he wants to give you this." Omega reached into his compartment and pulled out the small yellow gem, and presented it to him.

"A gift from the beyond…" Metal Sonic said. "…everything pertaining to the situation will be known to you when you hold this jewel…go ahead…take it."

Miko pensively took the gem from Omega. It immediately buried into his hand, with surprisingly little pain, but the feeling was weird. He stood there blankly for a minute or two.

"Come in, Amy…this is Omega…we've located the target. Awaiting further command."

"Omega?" Amy said as she talked into the radio? "You found him! Great! Get him over here! Just track the signal."

"Affirmative," Omega replied.

"Come, Miko…it's time to meet your new allies," Metal Sonic said as he turned to go.

"I better contact my unit first…"

"Unit?" Omega asked.

"Never mind."


	22. Chapter 21: Apocalypse Already?

**Chapter Twenty-One**

"Mayor, we've located the target! He's moving into the Eastern sector…" one of the intelligence officers said to Vector over the phone.

"Heh…looks like those homing chips Eggman planted in Metal Sonic and Omega proved to be useful," Vector said to himself out loud before answering the intercom. "Can you estimate the area where they'll end up?"

"They're heading down 16th Street. Shall we send a SWAT team?"

"No…send three teams to the corner of 19th and Ivo."

"Right, sir." The officer hung up. Vector leaned back in his chair. "Right into my clutches…like lambs to the slaughter…all I need to do is spring the trap."

-- -- -- -- --

"Master Sahka?" Espio said when he came in the back door of the old martial arts school. He heard a groan coming from one of the corners of the room. He turned on the light to see the old man bruised and bleeding…

"Espio…is that you?" the old man said. "Come, help me up." Espio did so, and the old man brushed himself off and rubbed one of his bruises.

"What happened? Who beat you up like this?"

"Vector's police…there's just been a new law that the teaching of martial arts is forbidden…I swear…we were better off with Robotnik as mayor."

"In retrospect, it seems so. Vector, so many years ago, would have protested such a law. He was such a good guy then…"

"Yes…his descent into corruption seems without reason," Master Sahka replied as he carefully sat himself down. "There are some bandages in the cupboard. Please get them for me."

Espio got the bandages, as well as some disinfectant and ice.

"Tell me, Espio…you disappeared for a while…where have you been?" the old man asked the chameleon applied a bandage.

"It's a long story…but to put it in a nutshell…we've faced great evils in the guise of former friends. I have also learned the true mastermind behind all the evil of the past decade and a half."

"Who is it, good friend? Surely it is Doctor Robotnik."

"He is a demon of great power…his name is Geddon…supposedly he came from the stars thousands of years ago to consume this planet's energy. The ancients defeated him and imprisoned him within a powerful eggshell prison…Robotnik discovered it and used it to tear my friends apart…destroying our bonds of friendship and replacing them with hatred and fear."

"You never told me what happened the day you split with Vector," Master Sahka said. "Do tell. Considering the things I have seen…I will not be surprised."

Espio sighed and began his tale…

"_He'll pay us how much?" Charmy, now aged thirteen, exclaimed. "Wow! He's got a lot of money!"_

_Vector rubbed his hands together. "Rich is an understatement…we'll not only have wealth, we'll have power! Think of it! We'll have the city eating out of the palms of our hands!"_

_Espio couldn't help but protest. "Still…this is EGGMAN we're talking about…he's tried to take over the world who knows HOW many times..."_

"_In these hard times, we need to take any work that we can get. These kinds of offers don't come up very often."_

"_Very well…I'll do it, if it pays the rent."_

"So…your friend has _always_ been consumed by greed. Money is a great temptation…and a necessary evil in this world."

"Money was all Vector thought about…he even turned his back on everyone who had been his friend…and he would even kill."

"_Well, well, what do we have here…if it isn't the little rabbit with the Chao," Vector chuckled when the group had cornered Cream, also thirteen years old at the time. _

"_What…d-d-do you want w-with me?" Cream stammered as she clutched Cheese in her arms. Even after all these years, they were still friends._

"_We just want the Chao, that's all." Espio said. "So, I recommend you hand him over nice and easy…"_

"_No! I won't let you take Cheese from me!" Cream replied angrily. _

"_Vector…do you really want to do this…she's a friend!" Charmy protested._

"_What? You're taking the brat's side? We have a mission to complete for the boss. He's paying us big for this job!"_

"_Charmy's right, Vector…this is crossing the line." Espio said._

_Vector seemed repulsed. "You two sicken me…are you gonna let your emotions get in the way!" Vector pulled out a large handgun, probably a magnum, then pointed it at Cream. "Alright, kid…hand over the Chao or I'll blow your brains out…" _

"_I won't allow it!" Charmy cried as he put himself between Vector and Cream. "I won't let you do this! If you want to have her, you have to go through me!"_

"_That can be arranged…"_

"My word…" Master Sahka gasped. Espio was now in tears of both grief and rage, his fist clenched.

"He shot Charmy three times…one in the head…twice in the chest…" Espio said through clenched teeth. "Then he used the other three bullets on Cream…both killed…so young…"

"_Vector…you…" Espio gasped as he saw the girl, and his friend, both dead on the ground. Cheese tried to fly away, but Vector grabbed it._

"_We got what we came for…c'mon, Espio." Vector said, ignoring his friend's expression of horror._

"_I don't know you anymore, Vector…" Espio said as Vector walked past him. _

"_I said, let's go…" Vector said as he turned back to Espio._

"_You go ahead…I need to spend a little time with Charmy…"_

"_Okay…whatever you want…I'll be sure to save your share for ya." Vector left the alleyway. When he was out of sight, Espio looked at his dead friend one last time, and took off in another direction._

Master Sahka nodded in affirmation. "No wonder you left him…anyone who would kill their own friend is surely a twisted individual." His expression turned into one of mild frustration. "How ironic that it now pays to be evil…but where does Geddon come into play in all this? I fail to see the connection."

"Even I'm not sure…maybe it was all fate."

-- -- -- -- --

"Mikoooo!" Crimsa squealed when Miko arrived at the door. She didn't notice Metal Sonic or Omega behind him, so much was she occupied with hugging him…

"Greetings, everyone." Metal Sonic said as he pushed his way through the two. "This is Miko Prower. Miko, these are Shadow, Amy, Rouge, Cadmus and Tsuko."

"Hey everybody…" Miko said, waving a little nervously. "Dang, this is awkward…"

"So…you're my daughter's little friend…" Rouge said. "I'm her mother…but I suppose you guessed that."

"It's getting a little cramped…" Amy noted.

"So…I guess it's time to prod the new guy with questions…" Shadow said.

"I know what you're gonna ask…yes, I am a member of the underground rebellion here…and yes…I think Vector is a murderous creep, and yes, I work with others. Good enough for ya?"

"Actually…what happened to your ear?" Tsuko asked.

"Gunshot…any lower and it would have been my brain." Miko replied.

"Must we talk of violence?" Rouge asked. "I've heard enough of it for one day."

Suddenly, a radio on Miko's belt began to crackle. Quickly he whipped it out, as everyone watched with curiousity

"Miko here, what's up? Over."

"Where the hell are you? Don't tell me you're seeing your girlfriend? Over."

"Look, Yakujo…I'll explain later…"

Suddenly, something popped into Amy's mind when she heard that name…_Yakujo_. _Was he…alive? _She snatched the radio from Miko's hand.

"Yakujo! Is that you? It's me! Amy! Over."

"Miko? What game are you trying to play? My younger sister disappeared years ago! You know I told you that! Over."

"Do the coincidences ever end!" Tsuko cried, throwing his hands up. "Amy's a clone…Crimsa's illegitimate and now Amy's found her older brother? Geez!"

"I'm not kidding…it's me! Remember the helicopter fan incident? Over?"

"Yeah, I do…" he stopped speaking for a moment. "Little sis! Over!"

"You…have a brother?" Shadow asked. "You never talked about him…"

"Sis! Where have you been these past…what? Eighteen years? Over?"

"Long…very long story. Here, Miko."

Miko snatched the "Okay…now that THAT touching moment is over…what's up? Over."

"We've been found out! We're in a trap! Need help! Over!"

"On my way. Over and out." Miko put away the radio. "The boys are in trouble…hard to believe they found…" then he realized his error, and slapped his face with his palm "…d'oh! This is my fault!"

"Your calls were traced, weren't they, Miko," Crimsa said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "…this is my fault then…"

Cadmus stood up. "It doesn't matter whose fault it is…Miko's our friend, and any friends of his are ours. We're going to help them out."

"You're right, Cadmus…besides, we need to see what this kid can do…" Shadow said. "Let's go, on the double!"

As everyone went out the door, Miko was stopped by Crimsa.

"Let me come with you!" she pleaded.

"It's far too dangerous…they know who I am and that we're friends…you need to get out of the city…now."

Crimsa hugged Miko one more time. "Be careful…" Miko and Crimsa stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds before he turned and left.

"You heard your boyfriend…we need to leave…now!"

"I'm afraid that would be impossible right now…" a demonic voice said...

-- -- -- -- --

"Damn it, where's that fox? And where's backup?" Aeron moaned as he hid from the barrage of fire in the restaurant.

"They've found everyone out…Miko's doomed the entire operation!" Raiden growled as he dug through his sack for a grenade. "Curse those dames…"

"It's not their fault…" Yakujo replied. "They're just kids."

"You're not exactly our age, Yakujo…" Raiden said. "Didn't you turn twenty-three recently?

"This is not the time to talk about birthdays," Aeron said. "Keep heaving those grenades, Raiden!"

Moments later, several energy blasts flew across their field of vision, blasting away about nine robots.

"Miko here…and I've got the cavalry! Over and out!" a voice over Yakujo's intercom said. He put his radio away and fired his Buster again. Sudden he was plucked up by Cadmus, and felt himself rolling around and around in his hand.

"So this is Power Formation…" Cadmus said with excitement as he smashed through several robots. "Sweet!"

"Don't get cocky…this is your first time using it!" Shadow yelled back as he dodged a few laser shots from the robots. "Amy! Get the guys inside."

Amy entered the restaurant and surveyed the scene, tilting her head to avoid a few machine gun shots.

"And you are?" Aeron asked, surprised at Amy's modest display of reflexes.

"Amy Rose…is there any place to hide here? We need to get you out of here…and I hear my brother's with you."

"If you mean Yakujo…yeah." Raiden growled. "Uh…behind you?"

Amy whirled around and punched a hole in a robot that had snuck up behind her. It sizzled and crackled as it crumpled.

"Thanks, uh…"

"Raiden."

"Whatever…we need to clear out. C'mon!" she quickly ran outside.

"You heard the golden girl…follow her!"

Meanwhile, the others had nearly finished off the robots when the others came outside. Immediately Aeron went over to Miko, who was looking quite ashamed. He opened his mouth, but Miko spoke anyway.

"Yeah…I doomed the whole thing…I'm REALLY sorry, Aeron."

"It wasn't you, actually…there was a traitor down in the South Side…he told them everything…"

"Phew…that's a relief." Miko sighed. Suddenly, one of the remaining robots whirred back to life and began to play a message.

"Greetings, G.U.Nitwits, and especially you, Miko Prower. You wouldn't believe what one of my demon minions dragged in! Maybe this is familiar to you…

"Miko!" Crimsa's voice cried.

"Kidnapping…it's a new low for him." Raiden grumbled.

"If you want to see her alive, meet me at the top of my tower at midnight in twelve days. Don't worry…she'll be perfectly fine…and bring the others." The message ended there.

"What do we do?" Yakujo asked. "This is definitely a trap."

"We can't let that mad reptile harm her…we'll have to do as he says…" Aeron replied. "If his statement about the demon is true, then we're up against something beyond our power."

"Geddon…" Shadow muttered.

"Pardon?" Raiden asked.

"Long story…" Shadow replied.

**-- -- -- -- -- --**

The group waited twelve days…and when the appointed hour drew near, the group all went to Vector's massive tower. About five minutes before midnight, the group came face to face with Vector, who was holding something. A foul wind was blowing, and it made everyone uneasy.

"So…you decided to come." Vector said. "I'm very impressed."

"The girl, Vector," Raiden growled. "Where is she?"

"She's safe…" Vector replied. "But first, I am something I wish to say."

"We didn't come here to chat, you cretin…" Espio said angrily. "Make it quick."

Vector chuckled. "Oh, Espio…you and your friends truly astonish me…not only at your bravery and valiant acts…but your stupidity.

"What?" Shadow exclaimed. He started forward, but found himself blocked an invisible energy field.

"Like it? This field is attuned to my brain waves. I have you right where I want you. You see…I've found a way to conquer the world…something Ivo Robotnik could never do." The moon rose higher in the sky. Vector showed what he was holding to the group.

"The egg!" Amy cried.

"Massive energy level detected…magnitude off the scale!"

Vector's expression turned to one of near insane glee. "Yes! The egg! This is the key to my victory! This is the relic that caused the Sonic Heroes to ultimately destroy themselves!

"Vector! What are you gonna do with that?" Aeron exclaimed.

"The dread hour approaches! It is time for this world to bow before me!" Vector cackled. At that moment, the moon reached its pinnacle, and the egg began to glow.

"Oh crud…" Tsuko and Cadmus muttered at the same time.

"Ancient evil from the stars…consumer of worlds…I conjure thee from the depths of your prison…thy true name shall be your freedom! Come hither to me!"

With a scream of insane ecstasy, Vector called Geddon's true name. The whole group crumpled to the ground, holding their ears in pain. Everything planted on the ground began to shake, and massive storm clouds poured across the sky, lightning arcing. The egg began to vibrate and glow even more. Great cracks opened in the ground, spewing flame and magma. Finally, in a burst of dark purple light, the egg, which had levitated several feet above the group, burst open…and an otherworldly cackle began to issue forth. When the dust cleared, there he hovered…Geddon was free.

"Master! I have released you as promised!" Vector cried to the World Eater. "Now, give me what you promised _me_!"

Geddon's head turned toward him. "In a moment, minion."

Shadow wasn't about to let Geddon get his chance. Drawing on all the power he could, he burst out of the barrier (which knocked Vector down), and prepared to smash Geddon in the face…but he only received a fierce telekinetic buffeting.

"Fool! You cannot defeat me with that pathetic power you have!" Geddon rumbled. He tossed Shadow back to the tower using his mind.

"Such power…" Vector muttered. "You see! Geddon is invincible! You have failed to stop his coming! Go, master! Do what you do best!"

"Silence minion!" Geddon roared at Vector. "I need to gloat at them." He then turned to the group, paralyzed with awe and fear.

"Look at you fools…quivering there with frightened mice when only weeks ago, you brashly took the lives of your former friends…to think that you are able to draw upon the powers of this world's ancients. It's a shame that you could not use it well enough to beat me…or was it your emotions that led you to your doom!"

"Love…protectiveness…friendship…these are the follies of those who call themselves good. They make you weak and cloud your mind…any reasonable person would have discarded such notions as frivolous. But then again, not all of us are reasonable, now are we? Perhaps in death you fools shall realize your utter blindness to that fact."

Espio, meanwhile, had made a desperate plan…a plan that would surely break his ties to his friends…but it was to save their lives.

"Geddon…Vector! Let me make a deal!"

"Speak, chameleon." Geddon said.

"Wouldn't it be far more fitting to force these stooges to live in your new world…to suffer under your rule? Scatter them to the winds and let them live, let them forget this day, and of their powers; and I shall serve you obediently, Vector…just like old times."

"Espio! What the hell are you doing?" Shadow screamed.

"Espio…" Amy whimpered.

"Hmmm…yes…that IS a much better idea." Vector said, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "Your thoughts, Geddon?"

"I like that! It is far more satisfying to the soul to see souls suffer than to kill them quickly! Yes! I'll do it!"

"Welcome to the winning side, Espio," Vector said. Espio started forward, took a last look at the group, and hopped to the other side.

"Ready yet, Geddy?" Vector asked.

"Indeed."

Geddon pointed his finger to the sky. The clouds turned the color of fire and blood...great cracks in the earth broke open, this time, hordes of winged demons poured out of the planet's interior, eager for destruction. The square below suddenly split open, and a horde of demonic hornets poured out. Entire city blocks began collapsing. Great geysers of liquid fire shot out of the city streets.

Geddon then levitated the remaining group members. "Now, fools…it is time to say goodbye to the world you once knew! The era of mortals has ended! The era of the netherworld has come! Now, begone!" With that, he began to toss each group member a great distance away. But when he came to Raiden and Yakujo, he flung them toward the ground below.

"There is the matter of the girl below…" Vector noted when all was said and done. "What shall we do with her?"

"Let her remain here. She cannot do anything. Anyway, the world is now yours. Cities across the planet are crumbling and being taken by my demon army. They will swear allegiance to you, as long as you remain a servant to me. If you need me…I'll be on the moon…enjoy your new world."

With one last unearthly cackle, he disappeared. Vector turned to Espio.

"Well…the world's ours, Espio."

"It seems so…" Espio said, lowering his head in shame.

**-- -- -- -- --**

And so, the world as it was known came to an end. The continents shifted greatly…entire nations crumbled. Vector quickly took control of everything, and ruled with an iron fist. The cities were partially rebuilt, and demons began to assume control of the cities. The native creatures of the surface world were terrorized, persecuted and slaughtered.

The human race was especially targeted. Six months after, a supernatural virus, created by Geddon's sheer will, spread through the atmosphere of the planet…killing off the entire human race in a matter of weeks. Over six billion humans…man, woman and child…liberal and conservative…poor and rich…none could survive the disease. Everyone else got a minor case of the flu. Some of the more narrow-minded individuals who survived the apocalpysehailed theextinction of _Homo sapiens _as the planet's greatest victory.

But all was not lost…for Geddon and Vector did not catch wind of Espio's plan…the heroes would fight again…The **_REVIVAL _**would take place...in time.

-- -- -- -- --

This is the end of Part 1 of the story. What? Do you really think I'm going to let evil remain the victor? Part 2, _Revival_will be a seperate story.

It will feature newand old original characters, andwill be one of the first fan fictions to feature the newestmember of the Sonic crew: Blaze the Cat!What role willthis mysterious cat play in saving the world from Geddon and Vector? And what of Lady Thorn?

What new villains will block the progress of our heroes? Expect toread of twisted demons, terrifying dragons and other freakish creatures of the netherworld! But not all the demons are evil...well, you'll see.

What powers must our heroes acquire and tap intoto defeat the nigh-invincible terror from the stars and his crocodile servant? Whatever they are, they'll be sure to blow your mind...energy blasts, flight and elemental powers are just the tip of the iceberg!

All this, and so much more...in Part 2! STAY TUNED!111one! (Sorry...couldn't help it...)


End file.
